Not Just Rescuers
by Aurum.Fidei
Summary: A Clintasha adopts Baby!Maximoff's story. MCU canon up until Age of Ultron. As of 9/2 in the process of editing
1. Just Another Mission

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my Clintasha adopts baby!Maximoffs story! This is MCU Canon up until Age of Ultron (AoU doesn't happen at all!) and for Agents of SHIELD it is canon up until middle of season 3 (We will just pretend Hive never happened and Fitzsimmons and Staticquake are happy as can be). So please sit back and ENJOY!**

 **Just Another Mission**

"[]" talking in Sokovian

[] thoughts in Sokovian

() thoughts in English

"Alright, STRIKE team: Delta, your mission is pretty simple. We have evidence that there's a HYDRA cell in Sokovia. We believe it's a skilled lab facility where some of their scientists are as well as some of their more risky experiments." Maria explained looking serious. "It's your job to get in there and flip the place. Take out anyone who is HYDRA and bring back any information regarding their experiments."

"Sounds easy enough. We've taken out a HYDRA cell every month for the last six months, and that's just with SHIELD. Do we have an estimated location for the base of operations?" Natasha had taken the mission file from Maria and was now glancing over it.

"We believe it's near a small village that was destroyed a year ago." Maria said "The coordinates have already been set into the quinjet. You can leave as soon as you're both prepped."

"Just let us go and grab our go bags from our floor." Clint got up and walked to the door, waiting patiently for Natasha to follow.

"We'll see you when we get back, Maria." Natasha said as she walked out, her head remaining in the case file.

And with that they both moved to the elevator of Avengers tower.

"JARVIS could you please take us to our floor?" Clint asked politely as he made a grab for the case file in Natasha's hand.

"I'm not done with it, you may have it when I'm done with it." Natasha pulled her hands away from his grabbing hands in a graceful manner as the elevator began to rise.

"Come on Tash, you and I both know you're on your second time reading that thing. Let me read it." Clint whined out as he leaned against the elevator wall.

Natasha smirked as she continued to read.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened soundlessly onto their floor.

Natasha walked off first handing Clint the case file and stating "I believe my widow bites are in the kitchen. Grab them for me."

"Why exactly are they in the kitchen?" Clint said as he walked towards said space in search of the specified weapon.

"Remember how I got back from that solo mission last week and we had a little bit too much fun in the kitchen? Yea, I took the catsuit out of the kitchen but not the widow bites." Natasha's voice echoed out to him from their room.

Clint grabbed the weapons from their place next to the toaster and walked to their room. "Your bites."

She gave him a small smile as she took the weapons and placed them in her bag.

"We should probably let the others know we're leaving again." Clint said as he began collecting his archery supplies.

"We can stop on the common floor before heading up to the quinjet." Natasha had her bag zipped and on her shoulder as she stood waiting patiently for Clint.

"Alright, let's do this." Clint grinned as he put his go bag on his shoulder and grabbed his bow case. "JARVIS our floor can be turned onto mission mode until we return."

"Of course, Agent Barton." The AI replied as the lights turned off. The elevator popped open for them when they approached.

When they arrived to the common floor only Pepper and Tony were there. They sat in the kitchen eating lunch.

"Hey, just thought we would come down here before we left to give a heads up that we'll be gone for a few days. Maria gave us a mission in Sokovia." Clint said as he walked towards the couple.

"Where the hell is Sokovia? Never heard of it." Tony said as he stuffed another bite of food into his mouth.

"It's near Russia. When I was with the KGB I had a few missions there." Natasha said "It's a small and a rather poor country. You have more money than the entire country, Stark."

"And that would be why I have never heard of it." Tony said "Going to kick some HYDRA ass?"

Clint laughed "You know it. Just wish Steve was here to join us for this one. Supposedly, this cell is where a lot of the scientists are holed up doing their futzing experiments. Guess we'll just have to give the scientists some extra hell for him."

"I am sure he'll appreciate it. Although he did call and say that he and Sam should be back to the tower within a few days. Their latest lead fell short." Pepper said as she got off the barstool she was sat on.

"Well hopefully we can find something that can help him find Bucky." Clint said

"I;m sure any help would be nice." Pepper smiled "Come on Tony. We can see them off."

"Pep, my sandwich." Tony gestured to his half-finished meal.

"Your sandwich'll be waiting for you to come back. Now come on." Pepper insisted.

Tony groaned as he followed them onto the elevator.

"To the roof, JARVIS." Natasha said.

"Of course, Agent Romanoff" the elevator began to rise.

 _At the HYDRA cell in Sokovia_

"This place doesn't seem too heavily guarded, Hawkeye." Natasha called out to Clint as the last of the HYDRA agents' fells to the ground with either bullet wounds or arrows sticking out of them.

"Well, just keep on your toes, Widow." Clint said as he stalked over to the collapsed enemy, checking for signs of life. "We're good here. I'll go left. You go right. Keep your com line on. Remember to get any data you can."

"Especially for Cap." Natasha nodded as she headed in the direction Clint prompted.

After watching Natasha leave down the hallway he walked to the left and into what could only be considered the main hub of the HYDRA cell. A circle of high tech computers were whirring and two more HYDRA agents sat at the stations. Clint carefully slunk into position undetected. He was surprised these agents had not heard any of the commotion that had been going on only thirty yards to their right. Within ten seconds both of the agents where on the ground arrows in their hearts.

Clint walked over to the computer and stuck a thumb drive from SHIELD into it. It was one that would nearly instantly download all information onto it.

As he waited the time necessary for the device to collect all the data, he scanned the room. His eyes fell on a pair of cells. One was empty but obviously lived in. As he approached the other cell to inspect it, what he initially thought to be a blue-grey blur slowed down and turned into a small and quivering child. The boy could not have been more than three years old and was extremely skinny. His silvery blonde hair was matted. Silvery-grey eyes filled with fear as they landed on Clint. The boy began speaking in rapid Sokovian. Clint barely understand a word. But he did understand that he needed to look less threatening as he laid his bow down on the ground and raised his hands up so that the young boy could see his hands. The boy looked at him curiously before he pointed to himself then at the wall that joined with the other empty cell. And he asked one simple word.

"Safe?" He stuttered over the English pronunciation.

Clint immediately nodded and said "Safe." He then moved forward to the pad on the wall and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. He stuck the taser arrow into the keypad and activated it. At once the doors on both cells swung open and not a second sooner he was bombarded by the child that occupied one.

The young boy clutched Clint's leg and said simply "Need Wanda"

"I have no clue what you mean kiddo but I think we should get out of here." And with that Clint scooped up the undernourished child and began walking back to the meet up point, remembering the drive as he passed it.

 _Meanwhile on the other side of the base_

The hallway that Natasha walked down led to a large lab. Within the lab there were four scientists. They all seemed too occupied with whatever experiment they were working on to care about the intrusion within their base. Pulling her gun she leaned around the door frame and quickly fired out four shots. The bodies hit the floor to reveal the only computer in the room- a laptop- as well as a stack of files.

"Jackpot." Natasha whispered as a smirk graced her lips. She quickly entered the room.

She made to grab the laptop and files but was impeded by what appeared to be a childs building block surrounded by scarlet light smacking her in the hand. She looked up only to discover multiple more blocks floating in midair directly in front of her face. She glanced to the corner of the room she had thought only contained a table. What she saw was a frightened little girl who could be no more than three years old sitting atop said table. She had long and tangled brown hair. Her brown eyes seemed to glow with the same scarlet light as the blocks.

[Leave! No hurt. No more. Leave me an' Pietro alone!], the thoughts popped into Natasha's head in Sokovian and sounded out in a little girls voice.

Natasha understood after a moment's thought. "[You are safe! No more hurting. I'm not going to hurt you!]" she said and thought in Sokovian until the scarlet light in the girls eyes dimmed and the blocks fell.

[You… save us?] The timid voice sounded off in her head again in Sokovian.

Natasha decided to try her luck with English and spoke "Yes I am. Saving you." She nodded in affirmation as she approached the girl cautiously.

As soon as Natasha was close enough the little girl stood on the table and flung herself at her, clinging to her neck.

"Come on little one. My partner is probably waiting for me." Natasha said in English as she adjusted the child onto her hip. The girl buried her face into her neck. Natasha quickly grabbed the computer and files.

Natasha was not surprised to find Clint standing with a small child in his arms.

"I think we've found HYDRAs most prized experiments Clint. We need to get in the air now before they realize." Natasha was glancing nervously at the skies as well as the winding road that led to the base.

Clint only looked slightly surprised at the fact that his partner also had a child in her arms.

"Alright let's go. Mind telling this little guy that I need to set him down so I can take off? But once we are in the air properly I can pick him right back up if that's what he wants." Clint nodded to the small, skinny boy in his arms.

Natasha relayed the message to the boy as they entered the quinjet. She stored the stolen laptop and files with their gear. Clint placed the drive he had on top.

"Alright as soon as we are in the air, I'm going to detonate the explosives we planted at the front of the base." Clint said as he began take off protocol.

Natasha nodded as she clutched the two children closer to her, protecting their ears from what was bound to be a loud blast.

As soon as they were at a proper altitude, Clint turned JARVIS onto Auto-Pilot and got up and walked over to Natasha and grabbed the now sleeping boy from Natasha.

"So, how exactly are we explaining this to Maria?" Natasha smirked as she shifted the sleeping form of the little girl in her arms to a more comfortable position.

"Let's just show up. Seeing is believing as they say." Clint shrugged as he shifted the sleeping boy to rest on his shoulder "JARVIS please alert Agent Hill that we will be going to SHIELD headquarters to debrief."

"Of course Agent Barton."

 **A/N: Tell me what you think! I crave opinions and reviews!**


	2. What Happens Now

**A/N: This is seriously the first time I have ever posted a work and have had chapters written ahead of time… It is weird! But anyways enjoy chapter 2!**

 **What Happens Now**

Clint and Natasha sat waiting in Maria's small office in SHIELD's new underground headquarters. Pietro was curled up and sleeping on the armchair in the corner. Wanda remained lying in Natasha's arms her face buried into the crook of her neck.

Maria entered reading from a case file "Alright, what do you got for me?"

"Look up and you will see." Clint said.

Maria looked up and took in the sight of the small children "Well, this changes things. Allow me to go get the Director. He'll want to sit in on this debrief."

"We thought you were the Director, Maria?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh, no. I'm just the Liaison between SHIELD and the Avengers. And technically your handler." Maria scoffed before leaving the room.

"Who do you think the Director is?" Clint looked confused. "Most of the higher ups were either killed, HYDRA, or wanted nothing to do with new SHIELD."

"No clue. I just know that it isn't Nick. Nick is just being a helping hand to SHIELD now." Natasha scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you think they're going to want to do about these kids?" Clint sounded concerned as he glanced between Pietro and Wanda.

"My guess would be that they'll probably send them off to live at the X-Men mansion. At least there they can learn to use their powers properly." Natasha shrugged the shoulder that did not have a sleeping child on it.

"Why don't we talk about your mission before we discuss what's going to happen to the children?" Came a voice that Clint and Natasha had not heard in the last three years.

Clint whirled around as he stood up out of his seat. Natasha only glanced over her shoulder, wanting to make sure the small girl stayed asleep.

"What. The. Hell." Clint seethed as he looked at Phil Coulson.

"I should probably explain how I am alive before we get started." Phil laughed lightly as he came around and sat behind Maria's desk. Maria quietly shut the door and stood in front of it.

"Yea… Get talking or one of us is bound to start yelling." Natasha leveled a glare at the man she had once seen as a father figure. "And that would not be conductive with two sleeping preschoolers in the room."

 _Fast forward through Coulson's explanation and mission debrief_

"So, what do you think we should do about them?" Natasha asked as she yet again readjusted Wanda in her lap.

"Should Nat and I take them to X-Men Mansion? I'm sure Xavier has a place for them." Clint sounded unsure.

"I'm sure there would be a spot for them. The Mansion has yet to turn away any mutants. But, they would have no connections with any of the other mutants. And as two children who just got out of a captive situation, and the captive situation being the only one they know, the mansion may not be the best choice for them. From what you've told me about the mission as well as what I'm seeing right now it's obvious these children have already made connections to you both. I believe it's in their best interest to stay with you. " Coulson folded his hands on top of Maria's desk and had a small smile on his face.

"But, sir, like you said, these two kids are just getting out of a messy situation being HYDRA experiments. They're going to be needing a lot of care and attention. Care and attention that two SHIELD agents that are consistently in the field cannot provide." Natasha protested.

"Which is why I would be giving you both a leave of absence for the first three months while we get the paper work together so that they are legally yours and then only send you on solo missions for the next three and then from then on out I would assume that the children will be accustom to the other Avengers enough that they will be fine in their care when we need STRIKE team: Delta." Coulson offered.

"Phil, I don't know what that being TAHITI-ed did to your brain… but Clint and I? We cannot possibly be good parents. Let alone to two mutant preschoolers." Natasha leveled a cold glare at Coulson.

"I don't know. From what I hear, you two basically raise that protégé of Clint's half the time and she's a decent kid." Maria sounded off from her place at the door.

"Kate is also sixteen." Natasha said bitingly

"Tasha…" Clint spoke up "Maybe we should give it a shot. I mean, we did bring them in."

Natasha turned in her seat "Are you saying that we should adopt these kids."

"I'm saying these two kids are probably scared out of their minds after all they have gone through, and we're the two people that saved them from that scary life. They latched onto us. Just look at Wanda. She wouldn't let you lay her down by her brother because she wanted to be close to you. Me laying Pietro down was the first time I set him down since I took him from you in the quinjet after taking off. I'm still surprised he let me do that. And if someone was to take us away from them it might hurt them even more. I think we owe it to them to at least try and be not just their rescuers but their caretakers."

Natasha face softened as Clint spoke. She glanced down at the child in her arms and brought her free hand up to stroke her cheek. "Ok."

"Ok?" Clint sounded surprised

"Yes. I said ok." Natasha rolled her eyes. "Now unless you need more from us right now. We should really get back to Avengers Tower. We haven't slept in the last forty-eight hours and would love to sleep."

"No. No. We'll work on all the documentation for you." Coulson smiled

"Make sure that AI of Starks films his reaction to these two. It is bound to be priceless." Maria smirked as Clint went and gather Pietro in his arms.

"Oh, I'm sure." Natasha smirked as she rose to her feet. "Coulson, you know where to find us if you find more information about these two in the data we took from the base."

 **A/N: Remember to read and review! I crave and feed off the attention! It fuels me to write more!**


	3. Meet The Twins

**A/N: I seriously love this story. So much. I hope you are loving it too. Here is chapter three. I had so much fun with this chapter.**

 **Meet The Twins**

"Leave our gear on the quinjet. You can come up later to get it. We need to get these two to our floor. We'll have to talk to Tony about turning our sparring room into a bedroom for these two. But for tonight at least we'll have to share our bed." Natasha spoke quietly as she began walking off the quinjet with the small girl in her arms.

"Alright. Well I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are as well so why don't we head down? We can talk to Stark in the morning." Clint yawned as they approached the elevator.

The elevator opened to allow them on. As they walked on before either of them could speak JARVIS began speaking. "Agents, you have two extra people with you. Are they welcomed guests?"

"Yes, JARVIS this is Wanda and Pietro. They're going to be staying with us. They're only three so no need to take any direction from them. Also, please do not allow them access to the elevators. We don't need them wandering." Natasha explained "Also don't tell anyone about them as we would like to make everyone else aware of them ourselves."

"Of course, Agent Romanoff."

"And JARVIS? Do us a favor? Record everyone's reaction to these two. As a favor to Agent Hill." Clint as smirking.

"Of course, Agent Barton. Would you like to go to your floor? Or would you like to stop on the common floor for food?"

"Our floor will be fine JARVIS. The kids are still asleep and we are too exhausted to eat." Clint responded as he felt the elevator begin to descend.

 _Next Morning._

Natasha was the first to wake up as sun filtered in through the large windows of their bedroom. She sleepily turned over and nearly started to laugh at the sight she saw. Clint was sprawled out with Pietro laying across his chest and on top of the blanket. The little boy had his arms carelessly tossed over Clint's face. Natasha was concerned for a moment as she could not find Wanda, but movement below the blanket stopped the concern. Natasha carefully lifted her side of the blanket and spotted the tiny girl with her eyes wide open burrowed into Clint's side.

"Wanda, I didn't know you were awake. Come here little one. We don't want to wake up Clint and your brother." She had read enough of their file from the lab to know the two children were in fact twins.

With some coaxing, Wanda crawled over to Natasha. Natasha picked her up immediately and took her out of the room. She sat down on the couch and grabbed the throw that was Clint favorite shade of purple and wrapped both of them up.

"We safe here?" Wanda asked, brown eye looking up at Natasha with worry. This is the first time Natasha has actually heard the girl speak and she spoke in English.

"Oh, you're very safe. No one is ever going to lay a hand on either of you ever again. I promise you that." Natasha said. She was curious to know how this small child knew both Sokovian and English so well.

(The mean men… They spoke how me an' Pietro spoke. But they spoke in my head different. I didn't know what they said… but I learned.) The little girls voice sounded off in Natasha's head once again. When Natasha glanced down she noticed a faint scarlet gleam in the childs eyes.

They both turned their heads when the bedroom door opened once again. This time Clint walked out stretching with Pietro at his heels.

Clint stopped at the sofa and smiled at Wanda before lightly kissing Natasha with a mumbled "G'morning."

"So are you two hungry? We can go down to the kitchen and get some breakfast?" Natasha looked between the two children.

"FOOD!" Wanda nearly yelled and then she jumped up and ran to her brother "[Want to eat, Pietro?]"

"[More later?]" He asked her in Sokovian, looking confused.

"[Of course!)" Natasha responded as the four of them began to walk to the elevator "[Pietro do you know any English?]"

Pietro scrunched his face up before answering in English "I know little" 

Natasha smiled at him as the elevator began "Well, we can teach you." The small boy smiled brightly up at her.

The elevator door opened and immediately they could hear Pepper and Tony talking animatedly about something. Both children immediately shrunk back at the sound of new voices. Pietro clung to Clint's leg as they stepped into the common space and before Natasha could step out of the elevator Wanda looked at her pleadingly and held her arms out in question. Natasha immediately bent down and picked the girl up and ran a hand over her now only slightly tangled hair before walking off the elevator.

"Look Pep! Spy Kids are back! And do my eyes deceive me or is that a child that the ever so deadly Black Widow is holding?" Tony snarked from his position at the fridge. Natasha rolled her eyes.

Wanda further buried her face in Natasha's shoulder as Pietro spoke up "[He sounds mean. Is he mean?]"

"[Tony is a very nice man. He may not sound it all the time but he's nice.]" Natasha reassured him as Pepper leaned over the island to look at him.

"Why exactly do you have two toddlers?" Pepper asked carefully.

"We rescued them from that HYDRA cell in Sokovia. And Nat and I are adopting them." Clint smiled brightly as he placed a hand on Pietro's head.

"How wonderful!" Pepper smiled widely as she came around the island. "What're their names?" 

"This is Pietro. He doesn't speak much English as of right now so Nat has been interpreting."

"And this-" Natasha bounced Wanda on her hip for emphasis "-is Wanda. She speaks English as well as Sokovian fluently"

"Well aren't you a pretty little girl?" Pepper had stopped in front of Natasha and was crouched slightly to be level with Wanda's gaze "Have you gotten to get them anything they need yet? Like clothing? I could go shopping with you. And we can take care of the cost."

"Of course we can! And while you two do your shopping I can go up to your floor and get to changing your floor plan to accommodate the rugrats!" Tony started talking loudly "And tonight, we HAVE to celebrate. Thor is supposed to come back in from Asgard today so we will all be here to properly celebrate the happy, happy occasion!"

Wanda was growing more and more nervous at the noise level and the attention that Pepper was placing on her. Pepper looked concerned and gasped as she caught a glimpse of Wanda's eyes glowing a faint scarlet before the little girl buried her face into Natasha's neck.

"Are her eyes… red?" as Pepper spoke the simple teardrop pendant she had around her neck began glowing scarlet and began to float gently in front of her "Is… is she doing that?"

"No freaking way. Does the other one do anything?" Tony looked excited as he looked towards Pietro expectantly.

In the rush of the moment no one had taken notice to the fact the Pietro had started vibrating nervously. Were Pietro had been standing clinging to Clint's leg, there now stood a blue-grey blur.

"You two aren't just adopting twins… But you're adopting twins with superpowers?!" Tony could barely contain his excitement.

Natasha leveled a glare at him that had him immediately shutting his mouth.

Natasha softened her expression as she pulled the little girl away from her neck in order to look her in the eyes. "[You are safe, little one. I promise you. I will protect you.]"

Wanda nodded as her eyes faded to their normal soft brown. Natasha saw from the corner of her eye Pepper's necklace fall back into place.

Natasha then stepped up next to Clint and crouched down by the blur "[Pietro, I need you to slow down so I can see you.]" Once the blur slowed down and returned to the form of the small boy she continued "[You are safe here. No need to be afraid here, ever.]"

As Natasha stood back up, Clint stooped down and picked up the small boy.

"Well, this was really the last thing I thought I would find this morning." Steve said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Steve. Should I assume you need no explanation as to who they are seeing as you have been lurking by the elevator for the last five minutes?" Natasha smirked as Steve blushed.

"No, Nat, I just need the kids' names. I did not catch that."

"Wanda and Pietro. And be aware Pietro is still learning English and Tasha is the only one who can properly interpret seeing as my Sokovian is little to none." Clint explained "So whose turn is it to make breakfast?"

"Mine. Pancakes sound good?" Steve asked looking to the littles additions to the breakfast crowd.

"[Pietro! Pancakes?]" Wanda looked at her brother who nodded eagerly in response.

They both looked at Steve and said "Yes!" at the same time.

Steve smiled as he began gathering the ingredients. Pepper took on the job of gathering plates and utensils and headed into the dining room to set the table.

"So, are we celebrating tonight or what?" Tony looked over eager.

Natasha rolled her eyes "Sure Tony. If you want to."

"JARVIS I'm going to need you to put an order into my favorite bakery for a large cake! Make sure it says 'Welcome to the Family, Wanda and Pietro!' on it! Put a rush on it! We're celebrating tonight!" Tony was grinning maniacally as he drank his coffee. It was at that moment that Bruce walked in.

"What're we celebrating? Major break-through? Did you finally propose to Pepper?" Bruce was methodically preparing himself a cup of tea as everyone else in the room stared at him.

"Bruce? Did you sleep last night?" Natasha asked concern for her friend evident in her voice.

"What? Oh, no… No, I was too busy with this new project." Bruce finished his tea and turned to look at Natasha. His jaw fell open when he saw Wanda on her hip. "You're holding a little girl."

"Yes. I am. And that is what Tony is planning a celebration for. Clint and I are adopting Wanda and her brother Pietro." Natasha explained pointing towards Pietro who was currently squirming in Clint's arms.

"Well, that's unexpected to say the least." Bruce said as he sipped his tea.

"My sentiments exactly." Steve chuckled. "Bruce join us for breakfast. I'm making pancakes"

Bruce nodded as he took his mug into the dining room and slumped into a chair. Tony was quick to follow, babbling to his AI about plans for the evening.

"Need any help Steve?" Clint asked as he finally set Pietro back down onto the ground.

"Nope! I'm good here. You guys can go sit down." Steve smiled as he began pouring batter into a hot pan.

At that Natasha and Clint walked into the dining room with Pietro at their heels.

Clint pulled the chair that was next to the now sleeping Bruce out and pointed to it and said "Pietro, sit here." The boy quickly complied as he scrambled into the chair kneeling so he could rest his arms onto the table. Clint sat down in the chair next to him.

Natasha gently placed Wanda into the seat next to Clint and quickly sat down next to her.

"So, are you two ready for this?" Pepper looked up from her tablet in interest "By the way I'm going to go ahead and order some basics for the common area for them. Books, toys, child proofing things, snack, the works."

"We certainly weren't expecting this. We have never even talked about the possibility of kids…" Natasha looked pained.

"What! You guys have been together for what? Eight years?" Tony jumped into the conversation

"Ten" Clint corrected

"Ten years and you've never discussed kids? Pep and I haven't been together nearly as long and we know we want kids."

"Well, Stark, I don't think that's any of your business." Natasha replied sharply. "But to finish answering your question, Pepper, I think that even though this wasn't expected that we will be alright."

Wanda was yanking on Natasha's sleeve and when Natasha looked down at her she took note of the faint scarlet glow in her eyes.

"What is it, Wanda?"

"Tasha, we was wondering… Do we getta stay? Or do we gotta go?" Her eyes went wide with the question.

"Wanda… you both get to stay here." Natasha smiled at the little girl and then glanced over her shoulder to catch Pietro's gaze "[Clint and I, we are going to take care of you.]" She hesitated before continuing on "[You don't have to call us anything besides Clint and Tasha. Everyone here is willing to be exactly what you need them to be]"

Wanda glanced over at Clint who nodded his confirmation, even though he barely understood half of what Natasha had said to the small girl.

"Ok, Tasha." Wanda smiled brightly before throwing herself forward to wrap Natasha into a hug. Natasha closed her eyes as she hugged the child back fiercely.

"Pancakes are served!" Steve walked in and placed a large platter on the table.

Pietro was the first to reach for the stack and before anyone could realize what was happening the small boy had eaten nearly half the pancakes that had been heaped on the platter meant for seven people and a super solider, and was going for more.

Steve, after a moment of pure shock, started laughing "Well I guess I need to go make some more. Please eat I'll be back with more shortly."

Natasha and Clint were still looking at the little boy in surprise.

"Fast metabolism." Bruce mumbled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes "He has super speed and a super-fast metabolism so he's going to need to eat a lot. Probably why he looks so skinny."

Clint clenched his fists "Are you saying that on top of performing experiments on these kids that could be considered torture… They didn't feed him enough?"

"They both appear to be a bit underweight for their stature. But it does appear that he is far more underweight than she is." Bruce looked sad.

"That's not going to… it's not going to affect how they grow from now on right?" Clint had obvious concern growing in his eyes as they flicked between the still eating Pietro and Bruce.

"No. I would have to run some tests but from what I can see of them they appear healthy enough. They just look like they could do with some more to eat at each meal." Bruce yawned out. Clint and Natasha both still looked concerned.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the ceiling to floor windows when a crack of thunder sounded and lightning struck.

"Steve! Thor's here! Make enough for him as well!" Tony called into the kitchen as he began eating his own pancakes.

"Affirmative!" Came Steve's response.

Only a moment later the elevator on the other side of the room opened to reveal Thor, and surprisingly Jane as well as Darcy.

"Hello friends! Hope you all do not mind that I have brought Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis along for this visit." Thor's booming voice echoed out. At the sound, Wanda immediately leaped back into Natasha's lap and curled into her. Pietro did the same to Clint but at a speed that ended up knocking the wind out of him.

"Thor! Never a problem for you to bring Dr. Foster and Darcy with you when you visit. But if you would please be a little quieter when you speak. You are scaring the children." Pepper spoke once the new people had arrived at the table.

"Children?" Jane questioned as she looked around the table. Her eyes went comically wide when they fell upon Wanda sitting on Natasha's lap and they continued to grow in size when she saw Pietro. "Ah, children."

"I didn't know that Black Widow and Hawkeye had rugrats! Why didn't you tell us that Thor?!" Darcy was grinning with excitement

"He didn't tell you because we did not have children until yesterday." Natasha said with a sigh as she shifted Wanda so that her face was no longer buried in her shoulder. "We rescued them on our last mission. This is Wanda. And that is Pietro. And before you guys get any surprises from them they do have powers. They were HYDRA experiments. "

Jane looked heartbroken as she looked at the tiny children.

"It is an honorable thing, what you and Clint are doing, Natasha. Taking on the care of children not of your blood." Thor said quietly. "It would be my honor to assist you in any way that you should see fit."

"Thank you, Thor. And I'm sure we will need all the help we can get." Natasha smiled genuinely.

"And you will have that help. I mean that is what Aunts and Uncles are for." Tony grinned.

"And we'll all happily take on roles in their lives." Steve said as he came back into the room this time an even larger platter of pancake in hand.

"As they say: it takes a village to raise a child. Well in this case a tower." Pepper smiled as she set aside her tablet.

And with that they all dug into their breakfast.

 **A/N: Review. Seriously. It makes my day. Sometimes even my whole week.**


	4. We Must Celebrate

**A/N: I swear this story is my favorite thing right now. It is the only thing keeping me sane. (Well that and a few super special people who talk to me about this story and my headcanons. You know who you are!) Enjoy chapter 4!**

 **We Must Celebrate**

After breakfast was complete the avengers and co migrated into the living room. Tony was quick to put on Lilo and Stitch for background noise as everyone talked and bustled about. Wanda was immediately enthralled with the movie and sat cross legged in her SHIELD issued shorts and shirt in front of the television.

Pietro had quickly taken to Thor and was able to understand him and talk to him. The little boy was currently sitting in the God of Thunders lap listening to a tale about the Warrior Three and Lady Sif.

"It looks like they're adjusting." Clint sat down next to Natasha, looking between the two children.

"I just hope we can give them a kind of life they deserve to have. They deserve the best after all they went through." Natasha sighed as she leaned her head onto Clint's shoulder "I'm just not convinced that we can give them that. I mean how can I…" She took a stuttering breath "How can I ever be a good mother?" she pulled a face at the last word.

"You've already proven that you can, Tasha. You've calmed their fears and reassured them. You've held onto Wanda when she needs it. You're already good at this." He kissed her hair lightly.

Natasha smiled as she turned her head in order to kiss him gently "I'm going to go shopping with Pepper. Get them both clothing. I'll take Wanda with me. Pietro can stay here since Thor can interpret for him."

"Alright." Clint nodded his response "I think I should probably give Katie a call. Let her know so next time she comes she isn't surprised by them. Then I'll probably get our mission report done."

"Good luck with that." Natasha stood "Pepper still want to go shopping?"

Pepper grinned and nodded from her place next to Jane "Jane, Darcy, would you two like to come as well? We were going out to get clothing for the twins. As well as their other necessities." Both women nodded.

Natasha walked over to where Wanda sat entranced by the movie on the television and crouched down. "Wanda, I'm going to go shopping with Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. I would like it if you came with me. How does that sound?"

Wanda looked at Natasha and then over her shoulder at the other women and then at the movie on the TV. "I can watch it later?" She asked softly as she pointed to the television.

"Of course." Natasha smiled "I think you and Tony are going to get along well, little one. He loves his Disney movies and will love to watch all of them with you."

"You betcha!" Tony yelled from his position on the couch. He was halfway focused on the movie and halfway focused on the tablet in his hands and he had a large grin plastered across his face as he looked at Wanda. "We can have a movie marathon tomorrow if you would like that, squirt."

Wanda giggled as she stood up and nodded.

"All right then it is settled. Movie marathon tomorrow!" Tony let out a laugh of his own.

"Ok. Let's get going." Natasha reached a hand out and grabbed hold of Wanda's hand.

"Enjoy your shopping trip, ladies." Bruce said politely as the women and Wanda got into the elevator.

As the elevators closed, Clint got up off the sofa and began walking out of the room.

"Where're you headed, Katniss?" Tony said without looking away from the television.

"I gotta call Katie and tell her about the twins. I never know when she'll stop in or when she'll call wanting me to pick her up from her dads' apartment." Clint explained and then looked to Thor "You ok with him for a moment?"

Thor looked up and simply nodded before looking back to Pietro and continuing whatever story he had been telling.

Clint walked into the kitchen and pulled out his phone and dialed the speed dial for his protégé, Kate Bishop.

She answered on the third ring "Hey, Clint! Is there a mission?"

"Uh, no Kate." Clint rubbed the back of his neck

"Oh, ok. Then… what's up?" He could hear her laughing slightly.

"So… something happened on Nat and I's last mission…" Clint began but was quickly interrupted

"What did you do." She said flatly.

Clint scrunched his eyebrows together "Why's it have to be something I did?"

"Because it's ALWAYS something you did, Clinton." He could practically hear the girl rolling her eyes. "Plus I'm almost positive that Natasha is a being from another planet that can do no wrong."

"I think she would disagree with you." Clint let out a huff of a laugh

"Clint, get on with it." She said exasperated

"Oh, yea, right." Clint laughed "We adopted twins."

"WHAT?!" She yelled into the phone making Clint pull it away from his ear.

"OW." Clint began "We adopted twins. You know. Two kids? They're three. A boy and a girl. Pietro and Wanda."

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or call you an idiot." She was laughing again.

"Thank you?"

"But I cannot wait to be a big sister!" Kate's voice was filled with excitement

"Kate, you're not my kid." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Clint." She responded playfully.

He laughed once again "Oh, and you should know, we rescued them from HYDRA. They were experiments. So they have powers. Don't be shocked by that when you come around them for the first time." Clint explained

Silence followed before Kate choked out an "I won't"

"Ok, can't stay on the phone, Katie. Got work to do. Talk to you soon. Bye." And with that he hung up the phone.

 _Meanwhile down in the parking garage_

The four women had piled into the back of the large town car that Pepper had arranged to drive them around. Wanda sat happily on Natasha's lap.

"We'll need to buy some carseats. We don't drive often but it is often enough that they are necessary." Natasha sighed

"We'll get everything that you need." Pepper reassured her with a pat on the knee. "Let's do some clothes shopping first. It hurts me to see these cuties in these simple shirts and shorts from SHIELD."

Natasha laughed at that.

It did not take long for them to arrive at a small children's clothes boutique.

"Should we look for Wanda first since she's with us?" Darcy said as she began eyeing the little girls side of the store.

"That sounds fine." Natasha shrugged her shoulders.

"So, Wanda. What kind of clothing would you like to wear?" Darcy spoke softly as she looked at the little girl in Natasha's arms. "This place has lots of options. You can get a bit of each if you would like. And we can get lots of colors. What colors do you like?"

Wanda looked thoughtful "I want dresses. And skirts. I like red." She smiled.

"Ok, pretty girl. Red dresses and skirts coming up! Let's get shopping ladies." Darcy grinned.

 _6 hours and plenty of shopping later_

"Thank you again for covering a lot of this, Pepper." Natasha said as she buckled a sleeping Wanda into her new carseat. "You really didn't need to do that. Clint and I would have managed."

"Exactly. You would've managed. Meaning you wouldn't've been able to get everything you did today. All the clothing. The furniture. The toys. The toiletries. You would've only been able to get basics. But now you have everything you need. Really Tony and I are happy to do this for you both." Pepper was smiling.

"Well, we appreciate it." Natasha smiled back "Now, we should get back to the tower and make sure the boys haven't completely destroyed the place."

"I'm sure they are fine." Jane waved her hand as she got into the car "They all seemed pretty preoccupied to get into too much trouble. I mean Thor was enthralled by Pietro."

"And Tony was busy trying to plan something for this evening." Pepper said.

"Clint was going to call Kate and then do the report from our mission." Natasha added in "And I heard Steve talking about meeting Sam Wilson for lunch."

"And Bruce never causes trouble." Pepper laughed.

"So everything should be fine." Darcy rolled her eyes.

 _Back at the tower_

"Steve! You need to help me hang steamers!" Tony yelled at Steve as he came into the common room off the elevator with Sam Wilson.

"Tony, what the heck?" Steve yelled back "What's with all this?"

"I said we were celebrating tonight and I meant it! Legolas took the kid up to their floor for a nap about two hours ago. And I've been try to set up ever since. You gotta help!" Tony looked frazzled "Thor and Bruce went to pick up the cake and some snack foods."

Steve shook his head as he smiled and laughed "You're really something, Tony. Come on, Sam, we have a party to set up for."

Before they could get half of the decorations up the elevator opened and Jane, Darcy, and Pepper stepped out.

"Where is Nat and Wanda?" Steve asked as the women approached them.

"Oh, the kid was sleeping. Natasha wanted to take her to their floor to lie her down." Darcy said. "What's going on here?" 

"We're setting up for a party!" Tony said happily.

"Now, Tony I hope you did not go too crazy." Pepper said in a chastising voice.

"Pepper, I swear, I didn't go overboard. Just going to be us here to celebrate the fact that now there are two munchkins in the tower to brighten the mood." Tony grinned "I just thought the kids would like the decorations."

"This is all very sweet of you, Tony." Jane smiled sweetly.

It was then that the elevator opened again and Thor and Bruce stepped out carrying bags of groceries as well as a large cake box.

"Where do you want all of this, Tony?" Bruce said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Could you get some bowls and such for the chips and dip?" Tony asked "And Thor just put the cake down by the stove and come here and help me get the last of these streamers up."

Everyone bustled about for the next forty five minutes setting up the common floor. Once everything was party ready everyone sat down on the couches.

"JARVIS? Can you please ask Agent Romanoff or Agent Barton if the twins are done napping? Please make sure to lower your volume when asking in case they are still asleep." Tony spoke to the ceiling.

"Right away, sir." The AI responded

There was only a moment of silence before the AI talked yet again saying "Agent Romanoff said that they will be down shortly."

When the elevator opened and the little family come onto the floor, everyone in the room was shocked at the change in the twins' appearance. The clothes was the most basic change. Wanda was wearing a red and black gingham dress that had a red belt and her hair was shiny and in a braid down her back. Pietro was wearing jeans and a bright blue shirt that sported a Captain America shield on it and his hair had obviously been trimmed.

No one was too surprised when Pietro immediately zipped over to Thor, immediately beginning to tell him in Sokovian about his new toys. What surprised everyone was when Wanda walked right up to Tony and tugged on his hand.

"What's up, squirt?" Tony crouched down to be eye-level with her

"Can we watch the movie?" She asked eyes wide.

Tony grinned "I think that can be arranged. Why don't you get a snack while I get JARVIS to play it for you?"

The little girl grinned wide before running to the table to grab one of the bowls of chips.

"JARVIS, you heard the little lady! We're watching Lilo and Stitch! Please, get it playing!" Tony spoke as he stood back up

"Right away sir."

"Tasha! Come watch!" Wanda called out from where she was now squirming around in one of the throws on the couch while Jane held her bowl of potato chips.

Natasha laughed as she walked over to the little girl. When she got to the couch she swooped the girl up into her arms and then grabbed the throw and wrapped it around the both of them before sitting on the couch with Wanda sitting comfortably in her lap.

"Clint! You too!" Wanda giggled as she looked at Clint still standing near the elevator.

Clint immediately crossed the room and sat down next to Natasha, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The chatter in the room died down as the movie began to play.

 _After the movie and cake_

"We really cannot thank you all enough. Especially you, Tony. Helping us get everything they need." Clint spoke earnestly as he took a sleeping Pietro from Thor.

Natasha nodded as she shifted a sleeping Wanda in her arms. "And just being really accepting of this situation. We know it's going to take a while to get used to, hell, we aren't even used to the idea, so just thank you for being willing to work through it with us."

"There is no reason to thank us. We were just being supportive friends." Pepper replied softly

"Exactly. Plus, it is about time there is some rugrats in this tower to wreak some havoc." Tony grinned.

"It'll be nice to have them around. I like kids." Bruce said happily.

"Young Pietro is a marvel. I enjoyed spending time with him today and hope to spend more with him and possibly young Wanda as well." Thor said as quietly as he could

"They're great. And if either of you ever have any basic questions I do have younger siblings and cousins that I helped to raise." Darcy offered.

"Me too. Well the cousins part any ways." Jane added.

"It is nice to know you guys have our backs in this." Clint said with a smile.

"Well as much as we would like to stay and talk with you all, these little ones need to sleep in a bed and not our arms." Natasha said as called the elevator.

Everyone quickly said goodnight as they got onto the elevator.

 **A/N: Gosh I cannot believe that the next update will see me on the other side of my last ever college final… Keep me in your thoughts as I finish off my degree! But anywayyy… You know the deal! Reviews give me life! They make me wanna write more! They make me smile! They make my whole day better! Review to make me smile! (you know you want to)**


	5. It's Official

**A/N: GUYSSSS I feel really super good about how I did on my final sooo I decided I would post again because I love this chapter and the next chapter quite a bit. So, yea here is chapter five! Enjoy lovelies!**

 **It's Official**

It had been two months since the twins had arrived in the tower. The night previous had seen Maria Hill in the tower with paper for Natasha and Clint that finalized their government advanced adoption of the twins. They were officially Wanda Romanoff-Barton and Pietro Romanoff-Barton.

The twins official adoption had been celebrated with ice cream sundaes and a movie night with Tony, Pepper, Bruce, and Steve. Wanda and Pietro ended up staying up well past their bed time and were still asleep in their beds as Natasha and Clint sat in their small kitchen.

"So, we have had them for two months now… And everything is official, paperwork and all. How do you feel about it all, Tasha?" Clint grinned ridiculously as he gulped his coffee straight from the pot.

She tapped the side of her mug thoughtfully as she took a sip of her own coffee "I have to admit, I never thought that you and I would ever be in this kind of situation. But I think we make a pretty good team…."

"Yea, we really do." Clint smiled at her as he reached across the small table to grab her hand.

It was at that moment that the two children came bounding out of their bedroom. Both of them were wearing PJ's that were embezzled with the Avengers team logo. Wanda's hair hung haphazardly in a tangled mess that did not even slightly resemble the loose braid that Natasha had placed it in the night before. Pietro's hair stuck up in odd places and looked almost wind-blown (it probably was).

"Clint! Tasha! We gotta go!" Wanda was the first to reach them for once and she was tugging at Natasha's arm insistently "Unca Tony said he hadda surprise for us this morning."

"YEA!" Pietro said enthusiastically "An' it Unc Steve turn for breakfast. He promised pancakes" His English had vastly improved in the last two months.

The twins had taken to calling the other men in the tower Uncle about a week ago. It had initially shocked Clint and Natasha, but after a few times everyone adjusted to the new monikers. Along with Uncle Steve, Uncle Tony, Uncle Bruce, and Uncle Thor came Auntie Pep, Auntie Jane, and Auntie Darcy. These people were the constants in the twins lives. Jane had decided that her work could be done from the tower and had moved into her and Thor's apartment in the tower permanently shortly after the Twins moved in. Darcy soon followed to nobody's surprise. It was soon discovered that Darcy was especially skilled at getting the three resident geniuses out of their cave-like labs to socialize and eat, and for that Pepper was grateful.

"Hold up" Natasha was laughing lightly. She had started laughing a lot more since the twins had come to live with them "We are not dressed and Wanda, sweetie, I need to fix your hair before we can go downstairs. Go get your hairbrush please."

Wanda immediately pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, but she still turned and walked back into her and her brothers bedroom. The little girl sincerely hated having her hair brushed in the mornings.

"If you hurry back out here we can play eye-spy while Tasha does your hair!" Clint called out. A thud sounded out then and a moment later, Wanda was speedily walking out of the room with her hairbrush floating behind her. She quickly sat in front of Natasha and the hairbrush landed in Natasha's lap.

"Eye-spy?" The little girl looked up happily at Clint with still glowing eyes as Natasha began working at untangling her hair.

Clint smiled softly at the little girl and before she could ask for the game again Clint simply thought (I spy with my little eye… something… red!)

Wanda giggled and spoke aloud. "Tasha's hair!" She only winced slightly as Natasha ran the brush through a particularly stubborn knot.

Clint faked a shocked expression "How did you know?"

"Cliiiiint." She whined with her grin growing "You did eye-spy with Tasha's hair yesterday!"

Clint thumped his forehead with the heel of his hand "Silly me. I must have forgot." He smiled goofily before reaching toward the girl and tickling at her sides.

"Clint. I am trying to do her hair." Natasha chided, but she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she watched the man she had called her home for the last ten years tickle the little girl that they had rescued and taken in.

"Sorry" Clint laughed as he backed up.

Everyone fell silent as Clint and Wanda began playing their game within Clint's mind. When Wanda's patience faded so did the glow in her eyes.

"You done, Tasha?" Wanda whined out yet again.

"Yes, little one, I am almost done. Just let me finish the braid" Natasha let out a breathy laugh as her fingers glided through the smooth brown hair. "There all done."

"Now can we go?" She had hopped down and looked up at Natasha with brown eyes wide with pleading.

"Not yet. You and your brother need to get dressed. And so do Clint and I. You have outfits on top of your toy chests for today. Go and put them on." Natasha thoughtfully ran a hand over Wanda's cheek before shooing her back to her room where her brother had already zipped into. She then looked at Clint with a smirk as she stood up "My hair?"

"What can I say? I absolutely adore your hair, Nat." Clint had yet another goofy grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Natasha and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her cheek. "And you know, everything about you."

"Enough sweet talk." Natasha grinned as she playfully pushed him away "We have to get ourselves dressed too you know. We have to keep up with those kids." She swayed her hips as she walked away from him and towards their bedroom.

Clint pouted slightly before following Natasha into their room.

 _Meanwhile downstairs_

Everyone was waiting for Clint, Natasha, and the twins to arrive downstairs. Steve was cooking with the help of Darcy. And Bruce and Jane were setting the table in the dining area. Thor was leaned against the counter next to Pepper watching everyone with interest.

Tony was pacing the kitchen waiting for the twins to arrive for breakfast. He was rather excited to tell them about the surprise he had arranged to really celebrate their official adoption.

"Tony, stop pacing. You are going to wear a hole into my floor." Pepper chastised from where she was sitting perched on the island- ever present tablet in hand.

"I just want them to like this!"

"Tony. They are going to flip. And Clint and Nat will be very appreciative." Steve was rolling his eyes from where he stood cooking at the stove. A heaping pile of pancakes was already made and there was still a giant bowl of batter yet to be prepared.

"You did really good, Tony." Bruce said from his position in the dining room "it will be a great evening for everyone, and Wanda and Pietro will have an absolute blast."

"I still cannot believe you convinced Disney to do a private Pre-Screening of Inside Out." Jane sounded impressed.

"I know people." Tony said offhandedly

"Disney people?" Darcy snarked as she flipped a pancake in her pan.

"Yes! I happen to know the producer of this film." Tony snipped out.

"Tony. Relax." Pepper gracefully slid off the counter and walked to where Tony was in order to grab his hands and wrap him into a hug "You did good."

It was at that moment that the elevator slid open and out ran the energetic three year olds. Pietro was at top speed so that no one would see anything except a red and blue blur as he zipped around the island endlessly. Wanda in shorts and a pink and green shirt that had hulk fists and the saying 'You wouldn't like my tantrums' immediately ran up to Pepper and Tony and wrapped her arms around both of their legs.

"G'morning Unca Tony an' Auntie Pep." She smiled up at them

They both smiled at her. Tony was the first to speak. "Good morning, Wanda. Why don't you get your brother to stop running so that we can all sit down and I can tell you about your surprise?"

Wanda's eyes went wide before immediately whirling around to face the kitchen where her brother was still zipping around "Pietro! STOP! Unca Tony said we getta know 'bout the surprise! Come on! Table!"

It only took a moment for the twins to be sat in their specially made booster seats at the table. All the adults in the room were laughing.

"Steve. Darcy. Take a break. This may be a surprise directed at the twins, but it is for everyone." Pepper encouraged.

A moment later all the occupants of Avengers tower were sat around the large dining room table. The twins were both bouncing in the seats with excitement.

"Wanda, Pietro, sit still please." Natasha chided softly as she leaned over to place a gentle hand on each of their shoulders.

"Sorry, Tasha" Pietro smiled sheepishly as he stilled. Wanda stilled but her feet remained swinging in anticipation.

"So, I happen to have some connections at Disney. And… I pulled some strings and I got an early viewing of Inside Out for us all to go to after the Premiere! I would have done the Premiere… but I didn't know how you two would be in a crowd quite yet. But we can still treat it as a Premiere. Get dressed up and have fancy snacks." Tony was grinning nervously as he waited for a reaction

The reaction was only slightly delayed as both children's eyes immediately went wide with excitement.

"REALLY?" Wanda yelled, but wasn't looking for an answer as she hopped down off her seat and began jumping around in circles.

Pietro had let out a loud whoop of excitement before her got down as well and began running around the table.

The adults were all laughing, enjoying a moment of childlike glee.

The moment was cut short when Pietro tripped and tumbled forward. Everyone froze in shock before the room was filled with Pietro's piercing cry.

Natasha nearly immediately reacted as she got up from her seat to go and crouch near the boy.

"Pietro. Come here." She scooped him gingerly into her arms and gently ran her hands over his limbs checking for any obvious injuries as she began gently shushing him. It did nothing to soothe the screaming child.

Bruce was the next to react as he too got up from his chair and walked over to where Natasha was cradling the small boy. He reached out carefully and said "May I?"

Natasha nodded as she carefully handed Pietro over to Bruce, everyone was surprised to see that her eyes had become glassy looking.

"Pietro, we are gonna take you up to my lab, ok? I just want to check and make sure nothing is really hurt. If you are good… I think there may be a sucker somewhere in my lab." Bruce said gently as he took the boy into arms and began walking to the elevators. Natasha followed and was soon joined by Thor.

As the elevator closed everyone turned to a still shell-shocked Clint.

"You ok there, Barton?" Tony asked in a level voice

Clint had a wild look in his eyes as he spoke "I… I gotta go… I gotta shoot… Need to. Can you… Can you guys watch Wanda?" He got up and headed to the elevator without waiting for answer.

Wanda's eyes followed Clint's retreating form. Her eyes began to water.

"OK! I think it is time for breakfast! Wanda! Do you want pancakes?" Jane jumped in before the small girl could start the waterworks.

Wanda nodded numbly as she climbed back into her booster.

Jane and Darcy both moved chairs so that they were sitting next to Wanda, Jane was stroking her hair as Darcy began telling a strange fairytale.

Steve got up then to go and grab the food. He personally was outraged at Clint's behavior. He had thought that after a few months Clint would have gotten used to this all enough to be able to comfort the little girl who must have been afraid for her brother. And now the little girl was hurt by the man who was supposed to be a father to her.

Steve sat the platter in the middle of the table "I am going to go talk to Clint. I will be back." He said through gritted teeth.

With that Steve walked to the elevator and made his way down to the floor that held the rather extensive shooting range.

When he stepped off the elevator and onto the floor of the shooting range he immediately heard the characteristic 'thunk, thunk, thunk' that was Clint releasing arrow after arrow into a target. No doubt perfect bullseyes every time.

It did not take long to find him. He had taken residence in the last stall and there was three discarded quivers on the floor and five filled quivers waiting.

Steve leaned against the wall and waited a moment before kicking one of the still full quivers over. It clattered as it fell and the arrows it held fell out and clattered as well. Clint whirled around aiming an arrow straight at Steve's chest.

Steve didn't even flinch "Want to tell me why you are down here and not upstairs, reassuring that little girl that her brother is going to be ok?"

Clint lowered his bow. And then surprisingly to Steve, Clint dropped his practice bow and the arrow he had had strung onto it on the floor as his body sagged. "I…" He started as he attempted to look Steve in the eye, but his eyes slid to the floor "I'm not good enough."

"What?" Steve asked surprise coloring his tone.

"I'm not good enough. I… I can't be a… a… a dad! I can't even be a proper partner to Natasha half the time! How can I possibly raise two kids! Not to mention these two kids have powers that I don't have a clue about." Clint ranted slightly "I am just not good enough, Steve." He looked at the floor in defeat

"Clint." Steve said sternly "That is just not true. On missions you always have Natasha's six. You are the best damned partner someone could ask for. I have no idea what your personal partnership is like so I cannot comment on that, but professionally you are a great partner. And being a dad? From what I have seen and heard, that is a learn as you go job. No one is ever prepared to be a parent. As for their powers… Maybe talk to SHIELD about getting someone out here to help them with their powers?"

"I don't know, Steve. I just have this gut feeling that I am going to screw this entire parent thing up." Clint scratched at the back of his neck.

"Well, yea you probably will have a few screw up. Like this for instance. But you will be able to fix it. And guess what? You are not alone in the parent game. You do have Natasha." Steve smiled

"No… I couldn't talk to her about this… She… she has it together. She is already great at this parent thing. I don't want to push my insecurities on her." Clint waved Steve off. "Come on. I have to make it up to Wanda."

With that the two men walked back to the elevator.

It was only thirty minutes later that Natasha, Bruce, and Thor came back onto the common floor. Pietro was curled up in Thor's overly large arms, both elbows wrapped in blue ace bandages.

"We have two pretty well strained elbows." Bruce announced to everyone "Nothing is broken."

The tension that had been in the room since the little boy fell, finally broke. Wanda leaped out of her seat and ran over to where Thor was setting Pietro down gingerly. Without saying a word the little girl threw her arms around him.

Natasha walked over to where Clint stood as she watched the children hug each other.

Clint spoke first "We should talk to SHIELD about getting someone here that will help them with their powers."

Natasha bit her lip in thought before nodding carefully "I agree. I will call Phil tomorrow."

 **A/N: This chapter made me happy. For a few reasons. Tell me in some reviews your guesses as to why this chapter made me really freaking happy.**


	6. Do Labels Matter

**A/N: I know you have been wondering… when is that note about Hive not happening in this story line going to come into play? Well the answer is THIS CHAPTER! Enjoy this chapter and some cameos from AoS characters!**

 **Do Labels Matter**

A couple of days later found Clint and Natasha sitting down with Coulson and two of his agents.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, I would like to introduce you to Agent Daisy Johnson and Agent Lincoln Campbell" Coulson nodded to the two younger agents at his right. "Daisy and Lincoln head my special-forces team that is made up of powered individuals. While our special-forces unit is just Inhumans as of right now, they both feel confident in helping mutants as well."

"It is great to meet you both." Daisy gushed as Lincoln remained silent beside her "Really it is an honor."

"Do either of you have any experience with kids?" Clint was giving Lincoln a hard stare that was a borderline glare before Natasha smacked his shoulder.

"Clint, I barely had any experience with kids when we took them in. We need their help." Natasha then looked between the two agents seated across from them "Pietro fell a few days ago. He strained his elbows. We have found that they do not have the healing factor that the other mutant have. Yet. So, today you will only have Wanda. Please do not be alarmed at the fact that she can read your mind and communicate with you through your mind. She will warm up to you a lot faster if you just act as though she is normal." With that Natasha got to her feet and walked into the other room. She returned a moment later with a stretching and yawning Wanda in her arms.

"Wanda. This is Daisy and Lincoln. They are going to help you with your abilities." Natasha said softly.

"Should we show them what you can do, sweetie?" Clint was grinning "I spy?"

Wanda's eyes immediately went wide as they took on their now characteristic scarlet glow as she nodded vigorously and squirmed down and out of Natasha's arms "Yea!"

(I spy with my little eye something…. Red!) Clint thought as he laughed to himself.

Wanda was not nearly as entertained as she looked at Clint with an exasperated look as she then put her next thought into everyone's head (Papa… You gotta start I spy with somethin' 'sides Mama's hair)

Both Clint and Natasha were staring at the small girl mouths open in shock. Wanda took no notice as she went over to Coulson.

"Unca Phil, are you stayin' t'say hi to Piet?" She raised her eyebrows in question and crossed her arms.

"Of course I am staying. While you play with Daisy and Lincoln, I am going to go have a cup of coffee with your… Mama and Papa." Coulson said, hesitating over Clint and Natasha's new found names.

Clint finally recovered from his state of shock. "Yes. Uncle Phil is going to be here when you are done. Now are you going to be ok in here with Daisy and Lincoln for a little bit?" He crouched down in front of Wanda as he spoke.

Wanda nodded "I know if I need you, you will be here."

At the little girl's words, Natasha snapped back into reality and crouched into position next to Clint and grabbed onto Wanda's little hands "Always, little one."

Neither one of them made any attempt to move or leave.

Daisy gave a slight cough to catch their attention before she began talking. "I, uh, don't really know if this would be of any comfort… but you guys can trust her with me. I know we just barely met and all but… I mean you were recruited by AC here right, Agent Barton?" Clint nodded giving Daisy a confused look. "Well he also recruited me. I am not going to let anything happen to another one of Coulson's kids kid… and that sounded way better in my head than it did out loud."

"No… It weirdly enough makes sense. And thank you. It is nice to know that our… that she will be taken care of by the best. Coulson recruits tend to be the best." Natasha smirked as she glanced at Clint who merely shrugged.

"Since today is kind of a get to know you day… half an hour? Then bring her up to the common floor? Just tell JARVIS when you get on the elevator he will know what floor." Clint stood slowly as he looked between the two agents and Wanda.

"Of course, Sir." Lincoln nodded and gave Clint a small smile.

Natasha squeezed Wanda's hands before standing and placing a hand on the little girls head "You be good for Daisy and Lincoln."

"Ok, Mama" Wanda nodded before smiling up at Natasha.

Clint then reached out instinctively for Natasha's hand and the two of them led Coulson out of the room and to the elevator. It only took a few minutes for them to arrive on the common floor.

They found the floor nearly empty except for Thor, Jane, and Pietro. Jane was sitting at the kitchen island on her laptop, no doubt doing something important. Thor and Pietro were sat at the dining room table keeping busy with coloring pages. As the three agents approached the table Pietro looked up and immediately grinned.

"UNCA PHIL!" The little boy yell as he leaped down off his chair and sped walked over to them

"Hey, Pietro! Heard about your little tumble. How are the elbows doin'?" Phil gave the boy a lopsided grin as he hoisted him up into his arms.

"They don' really hurt" He crossed his arms trying to cover the bandages still in place on his arms. "But I can't run fast 'til Unc Bruce says so"

"That is correct young Pietro. Banner is the healer among us, so his word must be followed when it comes to things like this." Thor had stood up and was looking at Pietro "It is good to see you, Son of Coul."

"Good to see you too, Thor." Coulson gave a crooked smile "So, seems to me you have taken a shining to Pietro."

"Yes, with my allspeak I was able to communicate with young Pietro right away when he first arrived at the tower. And we have bonded well ever since." Thor smiled

"It is really sweet, Phil. Remind me to show you the pictures of them asleep on the couch." Jane sounded off without looking up from her work.

"So, Pietro, does that mean Thor is your favorite Avenger?" Coulson asked the little boy in his arms teasingly as both Clint and Natasha rolled their eyes.

"Nah. Papa and Mama are." Pietro said nonchalantly as he then squirmed his way out of Coulson's arms and returned to his seat. He immediately began coloring again and was oblivious to the reactions to his words. Thor had been quick to brush off Pietro's words and began coloring with the boy. Natasha had frozen on spot and remained unmoving in the middle of passageway between the dining room and living room. Clint was slack jawed as his eyes zipped between Natasha and Pietro. Jane was watching Natasha with curiosity etched into her face. Coulson looked between everyone and let out a hearty laugh.

Clint tore his eyes away from the still unmoving Natasha "What exactly is so funny?"

"You two… We can give you a deadly and dangerous mission and you both are cool as cucumbers. Two little kids calling you mom and dad? Suddenly fear has struck you both to the bone." Coulson was still laughing.

Natasha whipped her head around just then to glare at her former handler "I was trained to be an assassin, Coulson. I am learning this whole being a mother thing as we go, so excuse me if being called that takes me by surprise." She whispered harshly before turning and stalking into the kitchen and began works to make a pot of coffee.

Coulson stared after Natasha for a moment before turning to Clint and whispering "I thought you said she was doing ok?"

"She is! The name thing just… caught her off guard. That is possible you know." Clint said as he casually walked into the kitchen and sat on a bar stool by the island.

"Mhm" Coulson hummed, unconvinced as he followed suit.

It only took a few minutes for Natasha to slide each men a steaming mug of coffee.

"Jane did you want any coffee?" Natasha said in an even voice that only Clint noticed to be on edge.

"No, thank you though. I just brewed myself another tea." Jane nodded towards her thermal travel mug next to her laptop.

"So, Agent Daisy Johnson is one of yours Coulson. What is her story?" Clint asked as Natasha leaned forward on the counter to face them.

"Well, it is a bit of a long story actually. She was ORIGINALLY called Skye when I picked her up. And she is an 0-8-4…" And with that Coulson dived into the story of how Daisy Johnson came to be part of his team.

Just as Coulson's story was winding to completion the elevator doors opened to reveal Daisy and Lincoln with an all smiles Wanda.

Wanda immediately skipped out and went directly to Clint and Coulson.

"Daisy and Lincoln are fun, Papa! They has powers too!" She hugged Clint's leg and tugged on his pant leg until the man picked her up. Once she was in Clint's arms she looked over at Coulson and said "Unca Phil, you gotta bring 'em back to play again. When Pietro is better!"

"Of course, Wanda. I am glad you had fun with them." Phil was smiling at the little girl before he turned to his agents. "Did you make any progress with her?"

"We figured out for the most part what she can do." Lincoln shrugged

"And that she has pretty good control of her powers." Daisy had an impressed look on her face "I would have never thought a three year old could have that much control."

"Not everyone is destructive with their powers when they first start out, Daisy." Lincoln was smirking.

"Shut up." Daisy punched him in the shoulder before turning to face Natasha "When would you like us to come back?"

"Well, Bruce said that it would be about two weeks for Pietro to heal properly. So, two weeks from now? So you can have both of them involved in the next session?" Natasha had her eyebrows scrunched together in thought

"Yea! That would be good." Daisy was smiling. "Again it was really great meeting you both. I really look forward to getting to know you both, and your kiddos."

The corner of Natasha's mouth twitched as she gave a small smile and responded with "And it was nice meeting you two as well."

 _Later that Evening_

"I can never get over how well everyone tires these two out." Clint says as he tucks a sleeping Pietro into his bed.

"Well seeing as they cling to Thor and Tony the most and they are basically children themselves? I am not in the least bit surprised that they get tired out nearly every day." Natasha responded as she tucked a lightly snoring Wanda into her bed. She then stood and walked over to Clint and wrapped her arms around his waist "Now, I do not know about you, but I am feeling like a nice glass of wine and a movie. Why don't you go pick the wine and movie while I pick their outfits for tomorrow?"

Clint gave her a ridiculous grin before leaning down and kissing her fiercely.

She smirked at him before lightly shoving him towards the door "Go, Barton."

He gently closed the door behind him. As it clicked closed, Natasha let out a sigh of relief and leaned against Pietro's dresser.

"OK, Romanoff. What are you going to do?" Natasha rarely talked to herself. It only really happened when she was facing a major existential crisis, and today was one of those day. "Being a care taker to these kids was one thing. But a mother? No. I can't be a mom"

Natasha had started rifling through Pietro's clothing to pull out an outfit for the following morning "I never had a mom. I was raised by horrible people. I am the Black Widow for God's sake! How am I supposed to be any good at this? I would be the worst mother." She set aside an outfit for Pietro, jean shorts and a Hawkeye bullseye shirt (a gift from big sister Kate). She moved on to Wanda's dresser.

"These two kids deserve the best. They have a good dad in Clint… But they deserve a better mom than me." Natasha was near tears as she pulled out Wanda's matching Hawkeye shirt from Kate as well as a jean skirt.

"You're a good mama, Mama" Natasha barely heard the mumbled words coming from Wanda's side of the room and when she glanced towards the little girls bed, the little girl was yet again asleep.

Natasha quietly went and sat down on the ground by Wanda's bed so that she was right next to the child's head. "Oh, little one, I really do wish I was good enough to be your Mama. But I just am not." She whispered as tears finally escaped her eyes.

"Nat?" Clint's voice sounded out from the doorway. Natasha was unsure how long he had been standing there.

"I-" Natasha's voice cracked slightly "I'm not good enough for them Clint"

Natasha hung her head as Clint approached her. He crouched down in front of her and carefully lifted her chin. "I picked a wine for us, Tasha. How about we talk about this where we don't need to whisper." He kissed her gently before getting to his feet, bringing her with him ever so gently.

They both walked out of the twins room and carefully shut the door behind them.

Clint carefully led Natasha into the living room and motioned for her to sit on their couch. Once she sat down he wrapped his favorite throw around her before rubbing her shoulders gently for a moment. He then turned away to pop open the bottle of wine he had selected and poured two healthy glasses. He turned off the television before he sat down next to Natasha and handed her a glass of wine and grasped her other hand in his.

"I feel the same way you know." Clint said quietly as he rubbed calming circles on her hand.

"What? I thought… I thought you were ok with all this." Natasha tried to blink away her shock. "You were the one who was so adamant about adopting them."

"Well, yea, I was. But that was before we had them in our home. Before we saw them interact with our team. Before Pietro got hurt." Clint let out a long breath "Nat… I do not think I am good enough to be their dad. I don't know how to be a dad. I can't even be a good partner to you half the time."

Natasha pulled her hand away from Clint and brought the hand up to his cheek to caress his face lightly before smacking the back of his head.

"Nat!" Clint cried out.

"You… You gave me a chance to live. To live a real life. Then you showed me how to be a real person. And you never expected anything out of me." She started out harshly and then took a long sip from her wine glass before continuing in a softer voice "Then when we did become more than just each other's field partners… well, you have yet to disappoint me with your caring and your sweetness and your tenderness. You are nothing less than the perfect partner." She leaned forward, the hand that had smacked Clint found the back of his head again to pull him in for a searing kiss.

"And you happen to be an amazing dad." Natasha whispered against his lips.

Heads still together, Clint gently set down his glass of wine and then grabbed Natasha's to set down as well. "And you" Clint grasped her waist and pulled her closer "are an amazing mom, Natasha. You are caring. You are protective. You are nurturing." He spoke quietly into her ear.

"What if I am not enough?" She asked in a voice so quiet Clint nearly did not hear here.

"You already are. You are their Mama. To them. And that is what matters." Clint brought one of his hands up to brush her hair away from her face. "And Tasha? We may have to change something."

"What is that?"

"I know as well as you do that love is for children, and that what we have is much deeper than simply love. But, we have two children now. And they need to know love. And more importantly hear us say it to them" Clint said hesitantly.

"I think we can do that. For them." Natasha gave a shuttering breath before curling into Clint's body closely.

 **A/N: You know where I am going with this note. I love knowing what you are thinking as you read my story! It makes me impossibly happy to read your reviews and comments!**


	7. Back To The Grind

**A/N: Chapter seven! I am so excited for this one! Please enjoy!**

 **Back To The Grind**

Three weeks later, and the twins were now both enjoying their weekly 'training' play sessions with Daisy and Lincoln.

The twins had just come up from their session and everyone was talking as the children began playing with their toys that they had scattered throughout the common floor.

"How did they do today?" Clint asked as Daisy and Lincoln approached him and Natasha.

"Wanda is doing incredible, every time I see her it seems as though she is gaining more control and is able to do more. She actually kind of freaked me out somewhat today because she decided to levitate herself instead of her toys. That was a first." Daisy responded with a bit of a laugh

"Pietro seems to be a little more at ease around us now. And he also seems to finally be able to use his powers without being stimulated." Lincoln added on. "And that is a really good step towards control for him."

"Sounds like you are making progress." Clint clapped his hands together as he grinned.

"Yes we are." Daisy smiled back. "Now I hate to cut the conversation short, but Coulson told us to not take too long coming back to base today."

"The old man likes to worry about her." Lincoln whispered behind a hand at Clint. Daisy then smacked him lightly before pulling him towards the elevator.

"We will see you all next time." Daisy called back behind her shoulder.

"Of course. And tell Coulson to quit worrying, we aren't planning on stealing his golden girl" Clint called after her

"Yet" Natasha said under her breath to which Clint laughed as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Hill wishes to speak with you in her office." JARVIS' smooth voice sounded out from the ceiling.

"Has it really been three months?" Natasha questioned with a sigh as she leaned her head on Clint's shoulder

"Why does Maria need to see you?" Pepper asked from her place on the sofa.

"Our three month leave is up, I must be the first one up for a solo mission." Natasha said

Pepper's eyebrows shot up to her hairline

"Already?" Jane sounded as shocked as Pepper looked

"12 weeks leave. That's what you get when you either have a child or adopt a child. We are lucky that Coulson is also giving us three months of solely solo missions before putting our STRIKE team back into missions." Clint said sadly

"I should get down there, see what mission they have for me." Natasha sighed as she began walking towards the elevator.

"MAMA!" Wanda yelled out, as she scrambled to her feet and ran over to Natasha "Where are you going?!"

"I have to go talk to Maria, little one, I will be right back up, ok?" Natasha bent forward and brushed the hair out of Wanda's face as she looked at her with sad eyes.

Wanda scrunched up her nose before nodding. "Ok, Mama"

"How in the world is that little girl going to stand Natasha being away on a mission?" Darcy asked Clint.

Clint rubbed his neck "I don't really know. Wanda is so attached to Nat. I am really going to need help with both of them to be honest."

"Well you know we are here." Steve gave Clint a small smile.

Twenty minutes later JARVIS' voice sounded out yet again "Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff wanted me to inform you that she wishes for you to meet her in your apartment with the young Romanoff-Barton's"

"Thank you J" Clint said to the ceiling before turning to were the children were attempting to play a game of Chutes and Ladders with Tony. "Wanda, Pietro, clean up please. Your Mama wants us to meet her upstairs."

Both children gave a lengthy groan but nodded their heads as they began to pick up the game.

"Remember, Clint we are here for you" Pepper said as Clint corralled the two children into the elevator. Clint nodded in her direction as the elevator door slid shut.

The ride back up to their apartment was relatively quiet. When the elevator opened both of the twins ran out into the apartment in search of Natasha. They found her sitting on the couch. The both easily climbed onto the couch and hugged her on each side.

Natasha began laughing as she returned both the kids hugs equally.

"Hi" She smiled "Can you both do me a big favor and sit down nicely for me? I have to tell you something important."

Wanda and Pietro immediately settled down and sat down next to her. Clint remained standing behind the armchair, leaning on its back.

"Maria needs me to go back to work." Natasha said quietly "So I have to go away for a few days." Natasha let out a prolonged breath "I won't be gone too long. And you will still have Papa."

"But… why do you have to go Mama?" Wanda voice sounded wet and when Natasha looked at her she was unsurprised to see that the little girl had tears in her eyes.

"Wanda, sweetie, it's my job." Natasha carefully gathered the little girl up into her arms "I will be home before you know it." The little girl had begun crying at this point.

"[I… I don' want you to go Mama.]" Pietro reverted back to Sokovian as he looked at Natasha with shining eyes.

Natasha quickly grabbed Pietro and wrapped him up in her arms as well.

Clint only gave his family a moment before he sat down next to Natasha and pulled her to him.

 _Early the next Morning_

Clint was sitting in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee (straight from the pot, just how he liked it), when JARVIS ever so quietly interrupted the silence.

"Agent Barton, Miss Potts would like to know if it would be alright for her to come up to your apartment." The AI inquired

"Sure? Just tell her to be quiet. The twins had a long night and they are still asleep." Clint rubbed his face with his hands.

"Of course, Agent Barton."

It was only a moment later that the elevator opened and Pepper walked in carrying a market bag.

"Not that it isn't nice to see you, Pepper. But what exactly are you doing here?" Clint stood up as Pepper bustled into the kitchen.

"Well, with Natasha being gone, I thought the twins deserved a special treat. So I looked up a recipe for some Sokovian breakfast pastries. I thought I would make them for them as a sort of comfort." Pepper said as she began emptying the contents of the market bag onto the counter.

"That… is really thoughtful of you Pepper. I had no idea you could bake."

"It's a stress reliever. Being the CEO of Stark Industries and the girlfriend of Tony Stark both tend to be very stressful. Eating the baked goods is also very stress relieving." Pepper grinned.

"I bet. The kids will love it I am sure. They don't really remember too much of their life before the lab in Sokovia, but they for sure like sugar. And if you ask me, the twins deserve to know about their culture." Clint smiled at Pepper.

"So, what you're saying is, depending on how these turn out they may need to become a regular breakfast staple?" Pepper quirked an eyebrow in question.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Clint nodded

Pepper just laughed as she began measuring ingredients.

An hour later the twins wondered out of their room to the smell of raspberry pastries baking in the oven.

"Papa, what's tha' smell?" Pietro said as he rubbed his eyes clear of sleep. Wanda was standing behind him eyes barely open and head bobbing as she tried to wake up.

"Auntie Pep came up and is making you guys a special breakfast treat." Clint smiled

"Auntie Pep?" Wanda's eyes snapped open and scanned the kitchen to land on Pepper. The little girl immediately ran over to her and hugged her legs.

Pepper laughed "Hi, Wanda. I thought you two deserved a little treat." She bent down and picked the little girl up.

"Hey, you two. I know you are both really sad that Mama is gone for work, and I know she is really going to miss you both as well. But we can still have lots of fun ok?" Clint looked between the two children

"Ok, Papa." Wanda nodded solemnly and Pietro simply nodded his agreement.

 _Bedtime_

"Thank you for coming up and helping me with this, Steve. Natasha usually plays a big role in bedtime. I was really nervous about it to be honest." Clint said to Steve outside of the twins' room "They are still pretty upset about Natasha being gone."

"Really it is not a problem. Bucky had younger sisters. We used to tag team bedtime stories when we were teenagers." Steve laughed.

They both walked into the room. Both children immediately perked up at the sight of Steve.

"Are you gonna tell us another Captain American and Sergeant Bucky Story Unca Steve?" Wanda was clutching a stuffed rabbit that had been given to her by Jane.

"I have a bit of a different story in mind tonight" Steve was grinning as he sat down between the two beds.

"Ok you two. Uncle Steve is only going to tell the story if you lay down." Clint said as he began tucking Pietro into his bed.

"Yes, Papa." Pietro nodded as Clint tugged his blanket under his chin.

"Papa, how many nights is Mama gone?" Wanda asked scooting a little farther up in her bed and clutching her bunny closer to her chest.

Clint sighed as he approached Wanda's bed. He gently laid her down and tucked her blanket under her chin. "Mama said she would be gone for about three days. Today was one day. And you did so good, sweetie."

"I miss her." Wanda said her bottom lip wobbling slightly.

"I know you do. So do I. And I know she misses you too. Both of you." Clint glanced over at Pietro.

"Well, I know I am not anywhere close to being your Mama, you two. But I hope that me telling a bedtime story will help." Steve smiled "And boy do I have a story for you! Have I ever told you about Agent Peggy? She use to have adventures with Captain America and Sergeant Bucky As well."

"Was she a Agent like Mama and Papa are Agents?" Wanda asked curiously

"Exactly like your Mama and Papa. She is one of the bravest people I have ever met." Steve smiled. "She was… a spitfire. You know, she tested my shield? She shot a gun at me and then when the bullets didn't get through the shield she just said 'I think it works'" Steve said the quoted words of Peggy Carter in his best imitation of her accent he could muster. The twins giggled in response.

"I will go ahead and leave you to your story. Remember you two, when Uncle Steve is done you have to go to sleep." Clint looked pointedly at the two children before walking out of the room.

 _Two Days Later_

Clint was busy in the common floor kitchen trying to cook dinner with Pepper.

"How have they done?" Pepper asked as she looked pointedly over the island to where the twins were being chased around the living room by Darcy and Jane.

"Wanda has had the most meltdowns… She had a nightmare the first night. After Steve left. She was screaming and when I tried to calm her down she broke down into sobs and just said 'I want my Mama'" Clint slumped his shoulders forward "I really did not know what to do. So I just held her. She ended up crying herself to sleep…"

"You were there for her Clint. That is what matter's" Pepper had set down her knife and had placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about Pietro?"

"Pietro… I think he has been really toughing it out. He has been really vocal about how long until she is back. Like saying after a meal that there is one less meal until she is back. I think he may just get a tad emotional when she does come home." Clint smiled slightly as he continued stirring the sauce he was working on.

"What time does she come home tonight?" Pepper asked as she resumed chopping veggies for a salad.

"I got notification from her that she is on SHIELD base about thirty minutes ago. But depending on how in depth they want to get with her debrief she could be there a few more hours. The twins could be in bed already." Clint look sad at the prospect.

"Everything went ok, right? She isn't hurt or anything, is she?" Pepper crinkled her forehead in concern.

"She is fine." Clint smiled "And she wouldn't lie to me. She may lie to everyone else. But never to me."

"That… is… I do not know if that is reassuring or not." Pepper laughed.

It was at that moment that the elevator door slid open and out stepped Natasha.

She was still in her catsuit and had her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She must have taken her widow bites off long ago because they were missing from her wrists. Her hair hung around her shoulder in her classic curls. She immediately glanced around the room. The first person she saw was Clint and she gave him a bright smile that promised more, but then her eyes slipped right past him and to the living room where she heard two high pitched squeals. She immediately let her bag slip off her shoulder and onto the ground as she knelt to the ground and held her arms open for the two children that were running towards her.

"MAMA!" Wanda all but screamed. As Natasha folded one arm around her, the little girl whispered to her "I missed you, Mama."

"I missed you, too, my little one." With the arm that was clutching at Wanda, Natasha began stroking at her hair.

Pietro, in comparison to his sister was completely silent. As soon as he had reached Natasha he had buried his face into her shoulder and had begun to sob.

Natasha gently nudged him "Pietro, what's wrong?" She asked softly

"I-I just [I missed you, Mama!]" He just barely got out before he began crying again.

"[Oh, Pietro. Sweetie, I missed YOU. Both of you oh so much. More than you can even imagine.]" Natasha pulled the two children closer to herself and then kissed both of their heads.

Natasha just sat there for a moment. She was only reminded of the presence of everyone else in the room when Clint tapped on her shoulder. He had knelt so that he was right next to her.

She smiled at him and tilted her head to kiss him briefly. Wanda after a moment's thought crawled over to Clint's lap.

"You just barely told me you got back to base 45 minutes ago. I thought you would be hours still." Clint grinned.

"What can I say? Maria and Phil cannot argue very well with a Mama who wants to see her babies." Natasha was grinning as well. "I have to go back in tomorrow to debrief"

Clint laughed. "Well our babies have really missed you as well. So much so, that I think we may have some company in bed tonight."

 **A/N: Reviews give me life! I would love to know what your thoughts are!**


	8. A Big Sister

**A/N: This is still my beyond favorite story to be writing. And I still have so many ideas for it and it is almost at 20,000 words! Please enjoy chapter 8!**

 **A Big Sister**

"JARVIS where is everyone?" Natasha asked as she got off the elevator onto the common floor after arriving back to the tower from her mission debrief.

"Sir is in his workshop. Miss Potts is in her office. Thor, Dr. Foster, and Miss Lewis went out for the afternoon. Mr. Rogers went to meet Mr. Wilson. Agent Barton went to pick up Miss Bishop. And Dr. Banner is in the training room doing yoga with the two young Romanoff-Barton's." The British voice of the AI listed off everyone's locations.

Natasha smiled to herself. Kate was finally going to come to the tower and meet the twins. She had sent them both plenty of packages in the mail and had talked to both of them in length over the phone. But it would surely be an exciting moment for the young teen to meet the two children.

Natasha quickly busied herself in making sandwiches for herself, Bruce, as well as the twins. When she was done she walked to the elevator with the sandwiches on a tray.

"JARVIS can you please take me to the training room?" Natasha asked politely as she entered the elevator.

"Of course Agent Romanoff." The elevator began its descent.

Then training room was really the towers first underground floor (All floors underneath it were part of the underground parking garage) and it was rather extensive. There was an area completely dedicated to sparring. An area completely dedicated to boxing. An extensive shooting range that was interactive. And in the far back corner was a space enclosed by thick glass that they had all come to call Bruce's space. Bruce went in there to do everything from his yoga all the way to letting out the Other Guy.

Once Natasha made it over to Bruce's space, she stood outside of the glass containment to simply watch. Bruce was not in the least bit graceful when he did yoga, but he was technical and did all the poses correctly. And the most adorable thing was that Bruce had set up two more mats next to his own and was directing the twins in the most basic yoga poses. Wanda was sticking her tongue out in concentration as she tried her hardest to balance during the tree pose. Pietro was fidgeting in place and switching from leg to leg doing the pose only for a few seconds on each one. Bruce had the biggest smile on his face as he attempted to transition them to the next pose. But, Pietro had looked up and out and had caught sight of Natasha. She could read the obviously screeched words on his lips but could not hear them through the thick glass "Mama is back!" The twins both immediately rushed to the door and began clawing at it. Bruce looked at Natasha and shook his head laughing as he joined the children at the door, unlocking it. As the door opened the twins rushed forward to Natasha and both grasped onto a leg

"Hi Nat, Clint asked me to watch them while he went to get Kate." Bruce smiled lightly at her "He told me to tell you he would be back after lunch."

"I am sure that Kate just wants some time alone with Clint before coming here. The poor kid just wants some attention and her father couldn't be bothered." Natasha scrunched her eyebrows together as she offered the tray of sandwiches to Bruce.

"From what I have seen, Clint more than makes up for what Derek Bishop fails in at parenting." Bruce stated bluntly as he took a sandwich.

"I agree" Natasha said before glancing down at the two children still clutching at her legs "Wanda, Pietro, I have sandwiches for you both, so please let go of Mama's legs."

Both children released their grasp and smiled sheepishly up at Natasha before reaching up and grabbing the offered food. Pietro sped-ate his four sandwiches while his sister began nibbling the crust on her single sandwich.

"How was your mission? I didn't get much chance to talk to you yesterday about it." Bruce asked politely.

"It went well. Nothing out of the ordinary." Natasha sat down on the ground so the she was sat in between her two children. Wanda immediately scooted and maneuvered so that she was sat directly in Natasha's lap. Natasha laughed as she ran her hand down Wanda's free flowing hair before taking her own sandwich from the tray and taking a bite. "I am just glad I didn't have to be away from these two longer than I was for the first time."

"I bet. From what Clint was saying the other night they were taking you being gone pretty hard." Bruce nodded appreciatively as he finished his sandwich off.

"I am not looking forward to Clint's first solo… I don't really know if I can do this without him." Natasha looked down as she whispered the last words.

Bruce remained silent as Natasha and Wanda both finished their sandwiches.

"Mama! Unca Bruce taught us YO-GUH!" Wanda had popped up from her position in Natasha's lap "Wanna see?"

"Of course I do, little one." Natasha smiled

Wanda immediately flopped down on her belly placed her hands on the floor and pushed her torso up so that she was doing a good attempt at a cobra pose.

"Very good, Wanda! Did you like learning yoga with Uncle Bruce?" Natasha was clapping her hands lightly as Wanda jumped back up and ran back over to her.

"I had fun with Unca Bruce, Mama" Wanda was giving her a toothy grin.

"What about you Pietro? Did you like yoga?" Natasha glanced at the little boy

"Nah. I like when Unca Steve takes me out to run with him and Unca Sam." Pietro giggled

"Well, we all like different things. And I see no problem with you going running with Uncle Steve. Wanda, maybe if you ask Uncle Bruce nicely he will continue teaching you yoga." Natasha prompted her daughter.

Wanda immediately turned so she was standing in front of Bruce. She smiled before asking in sweet voice "Can you puh-lease keep teachin' me yo-guh Unca Bruce?"

Bruce immediately smiled and reached forward so he could pull Wanda into a hug. Wanda screeched with laughter as Bruce tickled her and said "Of course I will."

"Ok, you two, I think we have been in Uncle Bruce's hair long enough. Why don't we go and see if Papa has come home with Kate yet?" Natasha said as she got to her feet.

"Katie's coming?" Pietro asked as he jumped up.

"That is where Papa went. He had to go pick her up. Are you excited to meet her?" Natasha asked.

Pietro immediately began to nod vigorously as Wanda shouted "YEA!"

"Well thank you two for keeping me company. And thank you, Nat, for that sandwich." Bruce smiled as he got up.

"Thank you for watching them, Bruce." Natasha smiled at him as he walked back into the glass room so he could continue his yoga.

"Not a problem. I am happy to help with them in any way I can." Bruce said in response. "Hope to see you all at dinner later, I am making chili."

"We will be there. With Kate in tow, just so you are aware." Natasha laughed slightly

Bruce gave her a mock salute as the door to his space closed behind him and he walked back to his yoga mat and sat down in the lotus position.

"Ok you two, let's go back upstairs and wait for Papa to get back with Katie." Natasha took Wanda's hand and Pietro's hand and walked to the elevator "They shouldn't be too much longer."

"You are correct, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton has just entered the parking garage and he and Miss Bishop will be upstairs in approximately five minutes." JARVIS sounded off from above Natasha's head.

With that both children immediately began pulling Natasha into the elevator, their excitement evident on their faces.

When they arrived back to the common floor they found Pepper and Tony eating lunch.

"Auntie Pep, Unca Tony, Katie is here!" Wanda was grinning as she skipped over to Pepper and Tony.

"Hawkgirl is here? How long is she staying?" Tony asked a devilish grin spreading across his face as Pepper took the twins into the living room to play.

"I have no idea, depends on how mad she is at her father this time." Natasha shrugged "And I swear, Anthony Stark, if you and Kate get up to any sort of funny business that will give MY children the wrong idea…" She leveled him with a deadly glare, leaving the threat unfinished.

Tony visibly gulped as he raised his arms up defensively "I had not planned on getting the squirt and the little guy involved in whatever shenanigans we may get up to."

"You are no fun, Tony. I was very much looking forward to teaching my new little sibs the proper way to annoy Clint." Kate sounded off as she walked towards them with a large duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Clint was following closely behind her.

"Sorry, but I unlike you, have no plans of upsetting the mama Black Widow." Tony gulped "Mama Black Widow is MUCH scarier than just the Black Widow."

"Eh, it's not like I haven't pissed her off before." Kate rolled her eyes and smiled as she dropped her duffel at her feel.

Natasha took a step so she was toe to toe with Kate. The young teenager stood three inches taller than Natasha but when she caught sight of her icy glare she flinched slightly.

"Do not mess with my children, Katherine." Natasha whispered "You corrupt them in any way and we settle things on the sparring mats. And I will not be pulling punches just because you are still technically a child yourself."

"See. Mama Widow is SCARY." Tony shuddered as Kate flinched away from Natasha's closeness.

Natasha beamed at Kate as if she was not just threatening her. "Wanda and Pietro are very excited to meet you. Come on Pepper took them in the other room to play." With that Natasha turned on her heel and began walking towards the living room. Clint was quick to follow her as he shrugged his shoulders at Kate. Kate let out one last shudder before she stepped over her bag and followed as well, with Tony right at her heels.

When the entered the living room they found the twins playing on the ground with building blocks. Pietro was simply using his hands. Wanda on the other hand was using her powers to move around her half of the blocks. Pepper was sat in between them as they each built their own tower.

"Hey guys!" Clint called. He grinned as he watched the blocks that were previously surrounded by scarlet light and floating, drop out of the air and onto the ground as Wanda's head snapped up to look at him.

"Papa!" She cried out happily. Before she could get to her feet to cross the room, Pietro had already zipped over to be clinging onto Clint. Wanda merely giggled as she stood and ran over as well.

"Papa, did you bring Katie? Mama and JARVIS said you was." Pietro looked up at him.

"I am going to give you some advice kid. Always listen to your mom and the AI. They tend to give the most correct information." Kate drawled from where she stood. "Your dad? Not so much…"

"KATIE!" they both shrieked as they bounded over to her.

Kate laughed as she knelt to the ground to envelope the two children in a bear hug.

Wanda was the first to pull away and as she did she grasped onto Kate's purple t-shirt and grinned "I like red. Like Mama. Pietro likes blue. Kinda like Unca Steve, but not really. D'you like purple?"

Kate blinked as she took in what the little girl was saying. It took her a moment to process the question the little girl had asked. "Yes. Purple is my favorite. But I like red and blue too."

At this point Pietro had pulled away as well. The twins exchanged looks, Wanda with her eyes glowing scarlet.

Wanda giggled "Like Papa! You like purple like Papa!"

Kate grinned "What are we playing?"

"Blocks." Pietro said in a serious tone as he grabbed Kate's hand and led her to the abandoned blocks.

"I can take it from here, Pepper." Kate smiled. "I want some time with my little brother and sister before dinner."

With that Kate sat down with Wanda and Pietro and began stacking blocks with them both.

 **A/N: You know the drill! Reviews and comments make me happy! They make my day 110% better any given day.**


	9. Back to Bed-Stuy

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the late-ish update. I finally saw Infinity War last night and was up fangirling (expect a one shot soonish). And today I had church and a family thing and I just got home. But anyways hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Back to Bed-Stuy**

"Dinner is ready!" Bruce yelled out from the kitchen.

All at once everyone began moving. Tony and Jane began moving their work off of the dining room table, as Pepper and Thor moved to set it. Clint and Natasha went into the kitchen to help Bruce bring all the food into the dining room. Steve and Sam picked up the toys that the twins had been playing with while Darcy and Kate took them both into the dining room to get into their seats.

It was only a moment later that Bruce set the large pot of chili in the middle of the table and everyone was taking their seats.

"So, Hawk-girl" Tony drawled as he piled noodles into his bowl "How long will you be staying in my humble tower?"  
"Stark. I am the daughter of another Elitist. There is nothing 'humble' about this place. I just happen to like it a lot more than my Dad's overly posh Manhattan penthouse." Kate snarked before answering in a more polite tone "If it is alright with Clint and Natasha I would like to stay two maybe three weeks." She looked towards the two with a hopeful look.

"It's fine with me. Just know the twins are usually up pretty early, so don't expect to get much sleep." Natasha gave Kate a half smile.

"I don't mind" Kate smiled as she watched the twins eat their small bowls of chili.

It was at that moment that Clint's cellphone began to ring obnoxiously loud. He glanced down at it and grimaced.

"I gotta take this." He said as he stood. "This is Barton" He answered crisply as he walked into the kitchen.

Natasha groaned lightly before she began filling hers and Clint's bowls with chili.

"What is that all about?" Darcy asked gesturing toward the kitchen with her elbow.

"Only a select few people have Clint's personal number. Even fewer actually call it. And those people are limited to those sitting at this table. Matt Murdock. Claire Temple. And his old neighbor Simone. The last three people only call when they need his help. In the Hawkeye sense." Natasha explained out loud for everyone before saying in a hushed tone. "Which is no problem. I just thought it would be longer than one day before he would be leaving on his own mission after my mission."

"Do you want me to stay here and help with the twins? I know I normally go with Clint on his Hawkeye missions… But I did just get here and I do not have to go with him…" Kate asked Natasha quietly.

"No. You need to go and watch his back. I would prefer to get my partner back in one piece. And I trust you enough to have his six." Natasha whispered back as she began to eat her food.

It was only a moment later that Clint walked back in and took his seat next to Natasha.

"That was Simone." He murmured to Natasha as he took a large bite of his chili. "Apparently the Russian Mob has decided that Bed-Stuy and the apartment building are their territory again. Apparently they harassed the old landlord into selling them the building. And they are now making life a living hell for all of them."

"Urgh. I hate the Russian Mob." Natasha pulled a face.

"I told her I would be there first thing tomorrow morning." Clint looked apologetic "I am sorry. I know you just got back last night. This shouldn't take more than two days"

"It is really fine, Clint" Natasha gave him a small smile "The twins and I will be fine for the two days that you are gone."

"Ok" Clint gave Natasha a small smile before turning toward Kate and speaking at full volume "You coming with me to Bed-Stuy tomorrow, Kate?"

Kate rolled her eyes "Yes, Hawk-guy"

"Papa!" Wanda spoke up her eyes gleaming red "Is you and Katie going away?"

Clint's face immediately softened as he looked at his frowning little girl "Unfortunately, we have to, sweetie."

"But don't you two worry one bit." Darcy said "We are going to have so much fun that you guys won't even have time to miss your Dad and Kate." The rest of the Avengers and co seated around the table nodded their agreement as Natasha mouthed a 'thank you' to Darcy.

 **Next Morning**

"Wanda please sit still. I know you hate having your hair brushed in the morning, but it has to be done." Natasha was struggling to brush Wanda's hair as the small girl fidgeted in place.

"Mama, the tangles HURT!" Wanda whimpered

"I know, little one, and usually you have your Papa to distract you. I am sorry, sweetie." Natasha said softly as she finished brushing the little girls long hair.

"Agent Romanoff, Miss Lewis and Dr. Foster would like to know if they may come up to your apartment." JARVIS interrupted.

"Sure, why not. I think we could use the distraction." Natasha huffed as she wrapped an elastic around her daughters ponytail.

It only took a moment for the elevator to open and reveal Darcy and Jane. The two woman walked into Clint and Natasha's living room to find Natasha with a squirming Wanda in her lap while Pietro was zipping around the kitchen in endless laps.

"Pietro! Auntie Darcy and Auntie Jane are here! Please stop running and come and say hello." Natasha called into the kitchen.

In the next second Jane found herself with Pietro hugging her legs "Hi Auntie Jane! Is Unca Thor coming over too?"

Jane laughed "No hon. Uncle Thor had to go to Asgard." She had bent down and picked up the small boy.

Pietro pouted but still hugged Jane around her neck and pecked her cheek.

"Jane and I were going to go to Central Park to enjoy the day and we thought we would invite you three to join us." Darcy said with a smile.

Pietro immediately perked up and was looking at Natasha and Wanda with excitement.

Wanda turned in Natasha's arms so that she was facing her, red gleam in her eyes and placed a thought in her mind (Please, Mama!)

Natasha shook her head slightly before saying "Alright. We can go. But you both have to promise to be on your best behavior."

"We promise, Mama!" They chorused at her.

Wanda then leaped from her place on Natasha's lap and skipped to Darcy.

"Auntie Darcy, what kinda games do we play at da park?"

"My sweet, sweet summer child, we can play all the games. The park is huge so we can run around all we would like. We can play tag. And maybe even hide and go seek if you are really good." Darcy had swung the little girl up into her arms and began tickling her. "Maybe we can even get Uncle Tony to stop playing in his workshop and come and convince Auntie Pepper to take the afternoon off."

"What about Unca Bruce?" Wanda's eyes went wide.

"And Uncle Steve?" Pietro piped up

"Of course we can ask them as well." Jane smiled "JARVIS would you mind asking Tony, Pepper, Steve, and Bruce if they would like to join us? Even just for the afternoon?"

"Of course Dr. Foster." Came the ceilings response.

It was only a moment later that JARVIS returned with the response of "Sir has said that he would love to come along. Miss Potts has stated she will join you in the park at lunch time. Mr. Rogers is not currently in the tower. Dr. Banner regrets to say that he cannot take the day off as he is close to a break though with his latest project."

"Sounds perfect." Darcy grinned.

"It does." Natasha nodded her agreement "But we cannot be going to the park in our PJs. So you two need to go and get dressed. And so do I."

Both children immediately squirmed out of their Aunts hold on them and ran to their bedroom.

"Hopefully these two days will go by quickly." Natasha said, mostly to herself as she slowly walked to the bedroom that she shared with Clint. "I will be right out, Jane, Darcy." Natasha called out over her shoulder before shutting the bedroom door behind her.

 **Lunchtime**

Natasha sat on a picnic blanket with Pepper and Jane enjoying the sandwiches that Jane had prepared along with the fresh fruit. They were all thoroughly enjoying watching as Darcy and Tony ran around the park with Pietro and Wanda on their shoulders, respectively. The children were both screaming with glee completely oblivious to the other park goers stares.

"Well, I hope you are ready for them to be in the headlines." Pepper sounded apologetic.

"It was bound to happen." Natasha shrugged. "I am just sorry because more than likely it will be painted that Wanda is Tony's secret love child."

Pepper began laughing "We will need to make a press release I suppose"

"At least they have been refraining from using their powers." Jane said in a positive tone.

"Yes. Clint and I had a talk with them about only using their powers only when they are at home or with Daisy and Lincoln. It seems as though the conversation stuck. They are very perceptive for being only nearly four." Natasha explained

"Their birthday is coming up?" Jane tilted her head questioningly

"In a little over a month. I am hoping that both of us will be home for it. This will be their first birthday with us and I would really prefer to spend it as a family." Natasha spoke softly.

"That's sweet." Jane smiled "I will keep my fingers crossed for you."

Natasha smiled at Jane before she returned her attention to her gleeful children who were now being chased around by Darcy as Tony lumbered over to where they all sat. Tony immediately collapsed and settled his head in Pepper's lap.

"Kids are exhausting." He sighed.

"If you think three year olds are bad. Wait until you encounter a newborn." Jane snickered.

"They aren't BAD. I am just not as young as I used to be." Tony closed his eyes as Pepper ran her fingers through his hair. "I can't keep up all the time"

"Well, you would. You just choose to stay up past midnight working on your inventions and replacing hours of sleep with shots of espresso." Natasha stated bluntly.

"Oh, how you wound me!" Tony said dramatically.

 **Early the following morning**

Natasha woke up with a start as her phone blared out the obnoxious song that Kate had picked out for herself.

"What happened?" Natasha all but yelled into the phone.

"Yeow! Natasha! No reason to scream in my ear!" Came Kate's quiet response

"Kate…" Natasha gritted out in warning.

"Alright, alright. Everyone is ok. We took care of the Russians. But we kinda had some help from a rather surprising source. We will explain everything once we get back to the tower. Do you think you could get Steve up and meet us on the common floor in thirty minutes?"

"I don't really like leaving the twins on the floor by themselves… but I suppose I can put JARVIS on nanny duty…" Natasha said thoughtfully.

"Ok sounds great see you in a bit Natasha!" Kate hung up with a click.

Natasha sighed as she stood up and stretched. She was dressed comfortably in one of Clint's t-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts.

"JARVIS, could you please ask Steve to come to the common floor to meet me, Clint, and Kate? Tell him that I do not know the reason why. And please after I leave the floor keep a very close eye on the twins and alert me if either one of them wakes up."

"Of course, Agent Romanoff."

 **A/N: OOO who is the Hawkeyes surprising source of help? Find out next chapter :D**


	10. Storytime Heroes

**Storytime Heroes**

"Do you have any idea what is going on Natasha?" Steve grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes and stretched

"No clue. Although Kate said they had help taking down the Russians from a surprising source." Natasha rolled her eyes "And surprising to her could be anyone from Sam to Deadpool."

"Dear, God. Please do not let Deadpool be in this tower. The last time that happened-" Steve began sounding agonized but was interrupted by the elevator door opening on a roughened up Clint, Kate, and... "Bucky?!"

Bucky merely grunted as he walked over to slump in an armchair, Clint following closely behind.

"Clint… Can you please explain?" Natasha tried to grab Clint's attention as he fell onto the couch, falling asleep nearly immediately.

"Um, I think it is best I explain. Clint is really tired and his hearing aids died a while ago. And well Bucky is kind of tired as well." Kate stepped forward looking nervous as she twiddled her thumbs.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow "Ok. Go ahead."

Kate nodded as she began talking "So we got to Simone's to get all the details of what is going on with the Russians. Clint decided that he is going to try and be civil and talk to them-"

"Of course he did" Natasha said while rolling her eyes.

"So anyways we confront the head of the Russian Mob. Things got bad. Like really bad. Like we both would probably be dead if Bucky hadn't've swooped in and shot down the head baddie. But anyways after the head guy got shot down most all of the Mobsters scattered and the rest we were able to take care of ourselves. Then we had to deal with the technicality that Bucky killed the guy that owned the apartment building. So we talked to the bank dude, super weird guy by the way, and he was kinda happy to get rid of the mobsters and kind of sort of transferred ownership over to Clint, since y'know the guy knew who Clint was…" Kate finished her story wincing slightly, expecting screaming to occur.

"So basically Bucky saved your asses and Clint owns the apartment building?" Natasha summarized

"Basically. Yea." Kate shrugged.

"So I guess you and Sam can stop your search?" Natasha smirked at Steve

"No need for the sarcasm, Natasha." Steve laughed "I cannot believe you were in Bed-Stuy of all places!" He was grinning at Bucky who was giving him a half smile of sorts from his place in the armchair

JARVIS interrupted their banter "Agent Romanoff, Young Miss Romanoff-Barton has experienced a nightmare and is awake. She is asking for you."

Steve fell silent as he and Kate both looked at Natasha with worry evident in their eyes. Bucky was scrunching his eyebrow up in thought as he looked at Natasha carefully.

"Can you send her down the elevator to me JARVIS?" Natasha questioned the ceiling.

"Right away, Agent."

A few silent minutes passed and the elevator opened to a teary eyed Wanda. The little girl immediately ran out of the elevator and into her mother's waiting arms.

"Shh… It's ok… Mama's got you." Natasha soothed as Wanda continued crying

(The bad men, Mama! The bad men!) Wanda's voice echoed inside everyone's head.

Steve and Kate both had heartbroken looks on their faces as they watched Wanda clutch onto Natasha and cry.

"Who." Bucky's calm and steady voice surprised everyone in the room. Wanda even looked up from Natasha's shoulder for a moment as she continued quietly crying.

"What do you mean, Buck?" Steve asked

Bucky stood and gestured towards Natasha and Wanda "She... The little girl. She can put thoughts in your head can't she?" When Natasha nodded he continued "She all but screamed in my head, and I am pretty certain all of your heads, about the bad men. I want to know who. Who hurt this little girl so bad she cannot sleep. Because I will do something about it."

Natasha bit her lip slightly as she shifted a now silent Wanda onto her hip before carefully saying "Clint and I rescued her and her twin brother from a HYDRA lab. They were experiments. We found out from the data we took that she was experimented on the most because her powers interested HYDRA the most. All the men that ever laid a hand on her and her brother are dead. SHIELD, Clint, and I made sure of it. But, she still has nightmares about them."

Bucky nodded "I can understand."

Wanda was looking at Bucky with thoughtful and glowing eyes. When she turned back towards Natasha she tugged on the collar of her shirt to get her attention before pointing back to Bucky "Mama, who is that? An' why does he call you a different name in his head?"

Natasha blinked rapidly as she tried to decide how best to answer the girls questions.

"Wanda… You remember in my stories how Captain America has help from Sergeant Bucky?" The little girl nodded eagerly "And you know how I am Captain America, right?" Again, she nodded "Well, that man right there? He is Sergeant Bucky. Or you can just call him Bucky."

Wanda's eyes went wide "You're Sergeant Bucky?"

"I have never called myself that before but… yes. Guess I am." Bucky shrugged

"You are my favorite Storytime Hero!" Wanda squealed "Unca Steve always tells me and Piet stories about you an' him!"

"Not always." Steve laughed, a slight blush evident on his cheeks.

Wanda let out a small giggle as well before looking at Natasha "But why doesn't he call you by your name, Mama?"

"Um…" Natasha bit her lip in thought. "A long time ago when I wasn't much younger than Katie, I met Bucky. I knew him as James. That's what Bucky's real name is. And Bucky knew me by my given name. A few years later when I met Papa, I changed my name because I did not like my old name."

"Oh…" Wanda said before letting out an extended yawn. "I'm tired, Mama. Can we go back to bed? I wanna sleep with you."

"Ok, little one. We can go on up." Natasha smiled at the little girl before turning back to the other people. She first looked at Steve and Bucky "I am sure you do not mind him crashing in your guest room for the night. We can figure out other accommodation with Tony tomorrow." She then turned to Kate "Can you get Clint upstairs?" When Kate nodded she turned and walked to the elevator.

By the time they were back on their floor, Wanda was asleep on her shoulder.

 **Later That Morning**

Clint woke up to utter silence and Wanda's feet in his side. When he turned and looked to the other side of the bed, Natasha was still sleeping peacefully and Wanda had rest her head on her stomach. Clint grinned before turning away to rummage in his nightstand until he found his spare hearing aids. He sat up as he inserted them in his ears.

As he stood up and stretched, Natasha woke up slowly. As she blinked her eyes open and caught sight of Clint, a small smile spread across her face "I'm glad you are home."

"Me too" Clint responded, a matching smile on his face as he leaned across the bed to kiss Natasha lightly. "Did Kate explain everything ok?"

Natasha smirked "What? About Bucky saving the day and the fact that you now own the apartment building?"

"Sounds like she got the gist of it." Clint nodded. "Would you like me to move her so you can get up?"

"No." Natasha shook her head "She had a nightmare about the HYDRA scientists last night. I don't really want her waking up alone. She shouldn't be sleeping for too much longer."

"Should we be concerned that she is having more nightmare all of a sudden? Ever since they came here she only ever had them maybe once every other week. But this last week she had two." Clint was looking at Wanda's sleeping form with worry creasing his face.

"I don't think so. I mean this last week has been pretty rough on them. First I went away and then not even forty- eight hours later you leave? She is used to having us both around at all times. They both need to get used to us working." Natasha spoke softly as she gently ran a hand over Wanda's arm. "We can worry about it if this pattern continues."

"I guess you're right… I just… I'm…" Clint struggled to find the word he was looking for.

"Clint. You are being her Papa. You are worried about her. So am I. But this is just an adjustment period and I think letting her sleep in here with us when she needs it will be the perfect thing to help her." Natasha gave Clint a small smile.

"Sometimes, I think Kate is right in her theory of you being an alien that can do no wrong, you are so perfect." Clint grinned at her before leaning down to kiss her yet again.

Natasha smiled into the kiss before breaking away suddenly, "Oh by the way… We were all in Central Park yesterday, and unless we want the general population to believe our daughter is Tony's…"

"Is Pepper drafting a press release?" Clint interrupted.

Natasha grinned and nodded.

"Thank God for Pepper." Clint sighed, and as he spoke Wanda yawned and maneuvered herself so that she was curled into Natasha's side and blinked her eyes open.

"Good morning, little one." Natasha said quietly as she hugged Wanda to her side.

"Good morning, Mama." Wanda smiled

"Can Papa have a hug good morning? I missed you all day yesterday." Clint had a ridiculous grin on his face as he spoke.

Wanda did not respond as she simply stood up on Natasha and Clint's bed and leaped forward into Clint's outstretched arms, giggling when he caught her and squeezed her tight.

"Should we go see if Katie and Pietro are up?" Clint asked the girl.

Wanda nodded before squirming out of Clint's arms and racing to the door, to Clint and Natasha's laughter.

 **That afternoon**

It was late in the afternoon when the little family plus Kate joined the rest of the towers residents on the common floor.

As soon as the elevator opened Pietro darted out and was carefully looking around the room before he came to a dead stop in front of Bucky, who was sitting at the table with Steve and Sam.

"Whoa…" the little boy spoke softly as he stared at Bucky's metal arm.

"Pietro! It is impolite to stare!" Natasha chastised as she approached the table.

"Sorry, Mama" He mumbled as he stared at his feet.

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to. Now why don't you say sorry and introduce yourself to Uncle Steve's friend." Natasha spoke softly as she knelt to be eye level with her son.

Pietro took a deep breath before looking up at Bucky and saying "I'm sorry for starin' at your arm. My name is Pietro Romanoff-Barton." He finished by sticking out one of his tiny little hands.

Bucky smirked as he shook the boys hand "It is good to meet you. I met your sister last night. My name is James. But you can call me Bucky."

Pietro's eyes grew to the size of saucers "Are you Sergeant Bucky?!"

"Indeed I am."

At that Pietro turned andt darted away yelling out "WANDA!"

Natasha simply shook her head as she watched her two children begin talking with enthusiasm evident in their gestures.

"You know…" Bucky's voice drew her attention away from the two children and back to the table where the three men sat. "When I knew you Natalia, I would never have pictured you to be the mothering type."

Natasha narrowed her eyes as Bucky cocked his head to the side waiting for her response. Steve and Sam both shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I suppose you will need to get to know me again, James." Natasha replied in a flat tone before turning on her heel and walking toward where her children had just started playing with their building blocks.

 **A/N: 1. Yes I know that in the comics Bucky trained Natasha when she was an adult. But for the purpose of this story, he trained her as a young teen. 2. NO I do not hate Buckynat. I actually ship it, just not nearly as much as Clintasha. I have plans to fix the bumps in Bucky and Natasha's relationship.**

 **ANYWAYS I really hope you like this chapter!**


	11. Birthday Time

**A/N: Who needs some serious fluffiness?! Well get ready for the fluffiest fluff and enjoy the twins birthday chapter 3!**

 **Birthday Time**

A month and a half had passed since Clint and Natasha had returned to work. Their return to SHIELD business had seen them both on two solo missions each. Wanda and Pietro, while they still did not like the idea of their Mama or Papa leaving for any length of time, had adjusted to their parents going on solo missions occasionally. Wanda's nightmares returned to their every other week pattern and both twins were happy to have Bucky in the tower.

The morning of the twins fourth birthday finally came, and Clint and Natasha were both happy that they were at home with no pending missions.

They had both gotten up early to prepare for their morning celebration that they would have as just a family. They had agreed with the rest of the Avengers to bring the twins down for presents and cake later in the afternoon.

They had already cooked the special birthday pancake (sprinkles and chocolate chip laden) and were now filling the kitchen and living room with decoration. A custom made banner hung by the elevator that said 'Happy 4th Birthday Wanda and Pietro!'

"Thank goodness we thought to get a helium tank…" Natasha whispered thoughtfully as she filled balloon after balloon. Soon their living room was filled with bright red and silvery blue balloons along with an absolutely gigantic silver number four balloon.

"Yes. We would have been up all night filling these." Clint smiled as he tied a bunch of red balloons to the chair Wanda normally sat at to match the bunch of silvery blue balloons on Pietro's chair.

"Can you go and grab their gifts from us?" Natasha glanced up from her work to look at Clint.

Clint nodded at her as he walked back into their bedroom. A moment later he came walking back out with his arms filled with presents. He carefully arranged them on the counter top.

"I put the gifts from Kate and Simone out as well. Kate sent a few things last week and as soon as Simone heard we had kids now she insisted on sending them something." Clint was grinning as he stood back and looked around the room

"It still feels so strange. It's our CHILDRENS birthday, Clint." Natasha walked to be next to Clint and wrapped her arms around him "I just still cannot believe they are ours."

"Neither can I." Clint kissed the top of her head "Should we go wake them up?"

Natasha simply grinned before she started walking towards the twins bedroom. She eased the door open and when they walked in they found the twins still sleeping soundly in their beds.

Natasha went to Wanda and Clint went to Pietro.

"Happy Birthday, little one! Time to get up!" Natasha spoke softly as she began stoking Wanda's tangled hair.

Clint was a little less calm as he began lightly tickling Pietro saying "No sleeping on your birthday, buddy! Too much to do!"

It only took a few minutes of grumbling, yawning, and stretching, but soon enough the twins were in their respective parents arms smiling happily as they were given tight hugs.

"Switch?" Clint asked Natasha with a crooked smile on his face.

Natasha simply laughed as she nodded. They maneuvered themselves and with the help of the two children Clint was now holding Wanda and Natasha was now holding Pietro. As soon as they stepped away from each other Clint and Natasha squeezed their other child in warm hugs.

"Happy Birthday, Pietro." Natasha said in a still hushed tone before kissing the little boys cheek.

Clint had immediately started tickling Wanda once she was in his arms and through her giggling and squirming, Clint kissed her forehead and said "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

"How do special Birthday pancakes sound for breakfast?" Natasha asked as she glanced between both children.

Both of the small children's eyes went wide with excitement as they squirmed their way out of their parents arms and ran out of their room, only to pause just outside the room to take in all the decoration.

"We are going to celebrate just the four of us for right now. But later on your Aunts and Uncles wanted to celebrate as well so they have something planned for you this evening." Clint was grinning as he walked out of the small bedroom as well.

The twins were both eyeing the small pile of presents on the counter top.

"We gots presents?" Pietro asked without taking his eyes off one box that had particularly shiny blue wrapping paper.

"Of course you do. Those are the ones from Papa and I. The gifts Katie sent. And gifts Papa's friend sent. You will get more gifts later." Natasha smiled at both the children. "Now what's say we eat so you can open presents?"

The incredibly sugary breakfast had both children riled up and hyper in no time, much to their parents amusement. When it was time to open gifts the twins both insisted upon opening the gifts from Kate first. The first gift they both opened from her had Clint groaning. She had gotten them both Hawkeye-edition Nerf bows. Both children were completely and utterly delighted at the overly purple toy.

"Katie-Kate beat me to getting them their first bows!" Clint laughed.

The second gift from Kate was not nearly as exciting as she had gotten them both black shirts with the bright red hourglass that was Natasha's Black Widow emblem.

The gifts from Simone had gotten squeals of happiness from the two children. She had sent Wanda a stuffed black cat that had a name tag that said 'Liho' and Pietro a stuffed golden retriever that had a name tag that said 'Lucky'. Clint and Natasha smiled when they saw the names of their pets from their early days at SHIELD.

The gifts from Clint and Natasha were numerous and varying. They opened many different items of clothing (avengers themed and not). They also opened plenty of different toys and games. Wanda was extremely excited when she opened a stuffed bear that had a collection of all six Avengers costumes.

"I can make it be anyone!" She all but squealed as she squeezed the bear to her chest.

Pietro was the most excited about a toy Mjolnir.

"I can be like Unca Thor!" He cried out as he swung the hammer around.

Clint cleaned up the paper as the twins began playing with their new toys. Natasha watched them with happiness evident in her face, as she sipped on her second cup of coffee. After Clint disposed of the trash, he came up behind Natasha, wrapped his arms loosely around her and place his head on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his as they now both watched the twins.

"Will it ever feel real?" Clint said to her quietly a smile on his lips.

"I don't know. I keep thinking that something is going to happen and Coulson or Maria will take them away..." Natasha whispered back sadness filtering into her voice.

"We have papers, Tasha. They are ours. No one can take them from us. At least not without a fight." Clint steeled himself as he gripped onto Natasha more firmly. She simply nodded in response.

 **That Evening**

Before going down to join the rest of the Avengers and co, Natasha insisted that the twins changed into clothing, as they had been in their pajamas all day long. Wanda had immediately chosen to wear the bright red and gold dress that Clint and Natasha had gotten her. Pietro, much to Natasha's surprise, had picked to wear the t-shirt from Kate.

Pietro and Wanda were delighted to find the common floor just as decorated as their floor was. It was also packed full of people.

"Now that the guests of honor are here, this party can begin!" Tony shouted out eagerly as he came forward carrying a silvery blue top hat that said 'Birthday Boy' and a tiara that had sparkling red gems that said 'Birthday Girl' and placed each of them on the twins heads, all while they giggled.

"Happy Birthday you two!" Daisy came up to them grinning, Lincoln trailing behind her.

"Daisy!" Wanda shrieked out in happiness as she sprung forward and hugged the woman's legs.

"We got you guys something if you would like to open it up." Lincoln smiled as he crouched down to look at both of them and offered Pietro the bag in his hand.

Pietro and Wanda both nodded eagerly as they tore into the tissue paper and found a new set of building blocks.

"We thought you could use some new ones. The paint on your old set has started chipping from being manipulated by your powers." Daisy smiled.

Wanda and Pietro both tackled Daisy with a hug before Pietro zipped the package of blocks to where their other blocks were put away.

"Did your entire team come?" Natasha asked Daisy.

"Yes. May was looking forward to seeing you and Agent Hill. Bobbi said she was excited to see both of you." Daisy grinned "Everyone else is excited to meet all of you of course."

It was that moment that a man and woman that Natasha and Clint did not recognize walked up to Daisy.

Daisy immediately smiled at both of them "Speaking of my team. This is Agent Jemma Simmons and Agent Leopold Fitz."

"Wait. Coulson got FitzSimmons to be on his team?" Clint was grinning "I have been hearing about you two since you were in the academy."

Fitz and Jemma's eyes grew in size at Clint's words.

"You… Know who we are?" Jemma choked out.

"We are not some of SHIELD's best for no reason. We know anyone who is anyone. In the field or otherwise." Natasha was smirking. "Now I hate to cut this short but there are a lot of people here who want to see these two."

"No problem. But we do have a little something for them." Fitz smiled at the twins as Jemma pulled two rather large bags filled with sweets out of her handbag.

"Daisy told us their favorite candies." Jemma smiled as she handed over the bags to the wide-eyed children. They waved goodbye as they walked off in the direction of Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

"No eating candy right now, you two. Knowing your Uncle Tony there is a large cake to be had tonight." Clint laughed as he took the bags and set it on a table. Both twins pouted but soon recovered as Jane, Darcy, and Thor approached.

"Unca Thor!" Pietro cried out as he darted out and leaped up into Thor's arms. Darcy and Jane both laughed as Thor dropped the plate of food in his hands in order to catch the child.

"Happiest of Birthdays to you, Young Pietro. " Thor was grinning widely as he lightly hugged the small boy to his chest.

"You too, Wanda" Jane said as she bent down and picked up the girl.

"You guys wanna see what we got you?" Darcy tilted her head in question as she smiled at both children.

Both children began nodding furiously as Clint and Natasha laughed.

"Well, it is in the other room! Let's go!" Darcy grinned as they all began walking out of the backed room.

Natasha and Clint elected to stay back and greet the rest of the guests.

The first people to approach them was Bobbi Morse and a man that neither of them knew. Bobbi immediately pulled Natasha in for a hug.

"I has been too long, you two." Bobbi was smiling as she pulled away from Natasha and pulled Clint into a hug as well.

"Agreed." Natasha was smiling. "So you are on Coulson's team now?"

"Yup. Not as amazing as being an Avengers or being part of the most infamous STRIKE team at SHIELD, but the team is a family and I wouldn't trade it." Bobbi shrugged.

"Are you sure? Because, you know we could always use a Mockingbird on the Avengers." Natasha said in all seriousness.

"Are you sure? I do not think Clint could handle having the mother of his children and his ex-wife living in the same building." Bobbi laughed as Clint nodded his agreement.

"I still cannot believe you guys consider your three month fling an actual marriage." Natasha was laughing.

"Well, it was. We had to get an actual divorce, so it was an actual marriage." Clint was laughing as well.

"So this is your first husband Bob? Why didn't you tell me he was a bloody Avenger?!" The man who had been standing silently at Bobbi's side finally spoke up.

"Hunter, sweetie, I didn't think your ego could handle that kind of blow. Clint and I just weren't a good fit. We are better as friends. Our marriage is honestly something we joke about now." Bobbi shook her head in amusement "Clint, Natasha, this is Hunter. He is my ex-husband and we are sort of dating."

"You never fail to confuse me Morse." Clint rolled his eyes.

Bobbi flashed him a toothy grin before saying "Anyways we are here for your two rugrats birthday, yet I do not see said rugrats."

"You just missed them. Thor, Darcy, and Jane took them in the other room to-" Clint began but was interrupted by the twins running back into the room and straight into Clint and Natasha.

"Mama! Papa!" Wanda yelled "Auntie Darcy, Auntie Jane, and Unca Thor got us trikes!"

"Yea! Mine is blue!" Pietro had started tugging on the hem of Clint's shirt. Clint laughed as he picked the boy up.

"Mine is red!" Wanda said as she reached her arms up at Natasha. Natasha immediately bent down and picked the girl up, a smile on her face.

"That is wonderful! Now can you say hi to Mama and Papa's friends? They came here for your birthday." Natasha smiled over at Bobbi and Hunter.

"Hello! My name is Wanda!" Wanda chirped out as she waved happily.

"And I'm Pietro!" Pietro grinned as he squirmed his way out of Clint's arms.

As Pietro began running around in circles around the five of them Bobbi spoke up "It is wonderful to meet you both. I left a really big pile of coloring books along with two new boxes of crayons for you by all of your other books." It was at her words that Wanda began squirming out of Natasha's grasp.

"Pietro! Come on! Coloring!" Wanda prompted her brother. Pietro immediately zipped to where Bobbi had spoken of, Wanda trotting after him, laughing.

"So those are our kids" Natasha had a brilliant smile on her face.

"They are amazing. I am so happy for your both." Bobbi smiled as she pulled both Clint and Natasha into yet another hug, ignoring their feeble protests.

"Bobbi, I think you have squeezed them quite enough." Came May's cool voice as she and Coulson approached.

"By the way, hope you don't mind, we gave our gift to the twins. Hope chocolate Captain America shields aren't too much sugar before cake." Coulson had a devious glimmer in his eyes.

"Sometimes you spoil them way too much to be considered an uncle. Maybe we should switch your role of Uncle with Fury's role as Grandad?" Natasha smirked as the color faded from Coulson's face.

"I am far, far too young to be a grandfather!" He cried out.

"Sure you are, Gramps." Clint grinned as he smacked Coulson on his back.

"Quit teasing the man. His own team teases him enough. He doesn't need to come here and get teased by you." May huffed. Bobbi and Hunter both began laughing at that before walking off to greet someone else.

"I do not think he minds all the teasing, if you are defending his honor Mel." Natasha quirked her eyebrow at the older woman. May simply rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you, Nat" May said, to which Natasha responded with a smile.

"Thank you guys for coming. I know it isn't easy to take time out of the teams schedule for fun activities like this. But you all are always welcome in the tower." Clint said.

"And if the Avenger were to ever need our help, we are always willing to help." Coulson responded.

 **Later That Evening**

All the guests had gone and the Avengers and co were all simply relaxing on the common floor as Wanda and Pietro enjoyed their gifts.

Pietro had not stopped zipping around the room since he opened his specially designed sneakers from Tony, Bruce, and Pepper. (Wanda had also immediately put on the bright red gloves, made to help concentrate her powers, from Tony, Bruce, and Pepper)

Wanda was currently snuggled up on the couch with Steve, clutching onto her limited edition Captain Ameribear (to match her brothers Bucky Bear) given to her by Bucky. Steve was reading to her from the storybook he had wrote and illustrated for both the twins that was filled with Captain America and Sergeant Bucky stories.

"We really cannot thank you guys enough. You truly made this a special day for them." Clint clapped his hand gently on Tony's shoulder.

"It was nothing" Tony grinned as he waved them off slightly. "Parties are kind of my thing. I just grew up from the Playboy days."

"And for that, I am grateful." Pepper smirked from her position in the armchair.

It was at that moment that Bucky tapped Natasha on her shoulder. When she turned to look at him in question he looked at her meekly "May I have a word with you Natal- I mean- Natasha? In private?"

Natasha quickly looked over at Clint who nodded at her. She took a look over at Wanda to find that Pietro had also joined in on story time and snuggle time. She smiled at her children before turning back to Bucky and nodding. She led the way out of the living room and into another room.

Natasha remained turned away from Bucky and they both stood in silence for a moment.

Natasha broke the silence as she turned and looked at him. "Thank you for giving those bears to Wanda and Pietro. I know they absolutely adore stuffed animals. Maybe now that she has a few more Wanda will allow me to wash her rabbit." Natasha smiled lightly as she looked at the ground.

"Natal- Natasha, I… I owe you an apology." Bucky looked down at the ground as well "Last I remember of you, before life here in the tower, you… you were the perfect Red Room student. You were Madame's prodigy. That was why they wanted me to work with you. And when I worked with you… you were nothing but the perfect assassin. You were not what I would describe as being a maternal figure, at all. But seeing you in the last month and a half… I know that that assumption about you is not true. You are a great mother to your children. You have demonstrated that from the night I got here. And I apologize for insinuating any different."

"I accept your apology." Natasha looked him in the eye as she said it. "I do have one question for you though."

"And what would that be?"

"Would you prefer I call you James or Bucky?" Natasha asked and began grinning as Bucky grinned.

"James will be just fine. And I promise I will work on calling you Natasha."

"Thank you." Natasha smiled.

At that they both walked back to the living room.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Gah fluff just makes me soooo happy! And this story is full of it! Maybe that is why I am so obsessed with writing it? Please tell me what you think!**


	12. Decisions

**A/N: HELLO MY DARLINGS! SO I am officially at the point of posting as I complete chapters instead of having scheduled postings for this story. It was totally fun while it lasted! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Decisions**

Another month had passed since the twin's birthday. During that month Clint and Natasha had a private interview with a Stark Industries approved news outlet to give the public a few details about the twins and the circumstances surrounding their sudden adoption. The public absolutely adored the Avengers approved snapshots of the twins and the newly formed family. The picture of Wanda showed her with her hair braided into two long pigtails, she had her Hawkeye shirt and a bright purple tutu on, the little girl was looking ever so poised as she stood in the tree pose on her red yoga mat and was giving the camera (Clint) a toothy grin. The picture of Pietro showed him with his characteristically windblown hair, he was holding up his toy Mjolnir and had Thor's cape draped around his shoulders as he smiled lightly at the camera (Jane). The candid family shot was taken at their birthday party and was the image that was still getting media attention. Natasha was sat on the couch in an emerald green dress her hair twisted up on her head, she was smiling softly at Wanda who was asleep in her arms clutching onto her Captain Ameribear, looking ever so adorable in her red and gold dress and her hair falling down her back in tangles, birthday tiara sitting lopsided on her head. Clint sat next to Natasha wearing gray slacks and a blue button down, he was grinning as Pietro was attempting to set his birthday top hat on his head. Pietro looked too cute in his Black Widow t-shirt and his Bucky bear was sat at his feet were he stood on the couch. They also included a few other images including one of Wanda riding on Tony's shoulders as she squealed with laughter and one of Pietro and Thor snuggled together and sleeping on the couch. It was safe to say that the public adored the tiny Romanoff-Barton's.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton." JARVIS' voice echoed in their apartment "Agent Johnson and Agent Campbell are here for the young Romanoff-Barton's training session."

The twins let out a cry of delight as they ran to put their toys away.

"Thank you JARVIS" Clint said to the ceiling.

"I might also add that Agent Coulson is here and wishes to speak with you both." Came the ceilings response.

Natasha raised her eyebrows slightly as she looked over at Clint but simply got up from her position on the couch.

"Wanda! Pietro! Are we ready to go down for your session with Daisy and Lincoln?" Clint called into the apartment.

"Coming Papa!" Wanda called back out. A second later and Pietro was at their side grinning as his hair resettled. All would have been well had it not been for Wanda's piercing scream that came from the twins room.

Clint and Natasha both immediately ran into the room to find Wanda on the ground crying. They both crouched near her.

"Wanda, what happened?" Natasha asked gently. The little girl was sitting up tears still in her eyes.

"Pietro ran past me an' hit me! I fell!" Wanda hiccupped as she pointed to her brother who was now standing in the doorway.

Natasha and Clint exchanged looks before turning their attention back to their still softly crying daughter

"We will handle your brother in a moment. First, does anything hurt sweetie?" Clint scooped Wanda up gently.

Wanda shook her head as she stopped crying with a delicate sniffle.

"Do you still want to go and play with Daisy and Lincoln?" Natasha asked softly.

"Yea. Daisy said I could practice floating today." Wanda smiled a little as she snuggled into her fathers embrace.

"Now that sounds like fun. Is it ok if I put you down so Mama and I can talk to your brother?" Clint asked gently. Wanda thought for a moment before nodding. At that, Clint stood carefully and deposited Wanda gently on her bed, where she quickly grabbed not only her bunny rabbit but her Captain Ameribear and squeezed both stuffies to herself.

Natasha and Clint, when satisfied that Wanda was alright, lead Pietro into the living room and sat with him on the couch.

"What happened, Pietro?" Natasha asked softly as she ran a hand over Pietro's head.

"I was excited to go an' play with Daisy n' Lincoln. I wanted to get there fast. I guess I hit Wanda when I was tryin' to pass her…" Pietro looked down at his feet.

"Ok, buddy. Sounds like it was an accident. But you do need to understand that there is a right time to use your powers. It's ok to use them when you are with Daisy and Lincoln, when you are playing sometimes, and even when you run with Uncle Steve. But there are times you do not need to use your powers, like when we called you two out. You could have walked with your sister because even if you speeded out here and everything was fine, we would have had to wait for her to get out here." Clint explained.

Pietro was frowning slightly but nodded his response before burying his head in Natasha's side.

"Now, you are not in trouble, sweetie, but we would like it if you would go and say you're sorry to your sister. Because even if it was an accident, you did hurt her." Natasha said as she rubbed the little boys back gently.

It only took a moment for Pietro to stand and slowly walk back to his bedroom. Natasha and Clint stood quietly outside the door.

"I'm sorry, Wanda… I didn't mean hit you and hurt you." Pietro spoke softly.

"It's ok, Piet'. I'm not mad." When they peeked in the room, Clint and Natasha saw the two children hugging.

"You two ready to go?" Natasha said a smile on her face. Both of the children nodded.

 **Meanwhile, Downstairs**

"This is really strange. Usually when we get here, and they aren't already down here, once JARVIS alerts them to our presence, they are down here pretty quick." Daisy sounded slightly concerned as she looked to the elevator yet again.

"I am sure they will be down in a moment. Maybe they had to do something before coming down." Coulson said reassuringly.

"They may have needed to get dressed. They didn't come down here for breakfast like they normally do, since Clint just got back from a mission yesterday afternoon. It has been a trend lately that they spend at least the mornings by themselves the day after they get back from missions." Steve tried to provide some sort of explanation as the elevator finally opened to reveal the casually dressed family.

"Sorry it took us a bit longer. We got into a bit of a situation after JARVIS told us you were here." Clint explained.

"But all is good now and the twins are ready for you guys." Natasha smiled her hands on each of the twins shoulders.

"Ok! You two ready to go?" Daisy looked at the twins with excitement before gesturing for them to follow her. It was only a moment later that Daisy, Lincoln, and the twins disappeared into the elevator.

"Now, as much as I would thoroughly enjoy spending the afternoon with you all-" Coulson looked pointedly at Steve, Sam, and Tony "I did come here for a reason. That being, I need to talk with my agents about something. So, shall we?"

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, slightly amused, before they both began walking out of the room and towards the secluded study.

Once the doors were shut and the three of them were sat comfortably, Coulson began talking.

"Now, I really wish I could give you more time, but it is time for STRIKE team: Delta to come back to work." He looked at them sadly.

"That is what we assumed you wanted to talk to us about." Clint nodded his understanding as he reached his hand over in order to grab hold of Natasha's hand.

"What do you have for us?" Natasha asked, squeezing Clint's hand as she looked away from Coulson.

"You will be leaving in two weeks with another STRIKE team. That STRIKE team consists of Agent Johnson and Agent May. It is a rather simple mission. For you guys anyways. It is projected to take three days." Coulson explained.

"Why are you giving us such a heads up? Normally, Maria alerts us to a Mission the day before or even hour before we are set to leave." Clint asked slight confusion coloring his tone.

"You two are parents now. And I don't want to pull you both away from your children suddenly without you two having a plan for them." Coulson said thoughtfully. "I get that you guys have a tower full of people that help you out, but you need to decide who your kids are going to be spending nights with while you are gone."

"I… I guess we do need to decide that." Clint nodded his agreement.

"I will leave you two to discuss. If Daisy and Lincoln are done with them before you get back we can keep them entertained." Coulson got up and walked out of the room

"This is going to be difficult…" Natasha let out a sigh.

"I know what you mean." Clint groaned "Everyone loves Wanda and Pietro and everyone would protect them if something were to happen when we are gone."

"But who is the best choice to handle the small stuff?" Natasha lamented.

"They both have special connections with Tony and Thor… But I am not sure if that connection translates into them knowing how to handle bedtime rituals, possible nightmares, insane metabolisms, tantrums, and random uses of powers. Even with the help of Pepper and Jane." Clint stated. "And it is not like they won't get to spend the days with them."

"And I really hate to say this but I do not think I could comfortably leave my children knowing they would be alone with Bruce for long periods of times at night. I just do not trust the other guy at all. Especially since I have no idea how the other guy feels about Wanda and Pietro." Natasha gave a small shiver. Clint ran the hand that was hold hers up her arm in order to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

"That leaves us with Steve." Clint states.

"And with Steve comes James. Since even though Stark has given him his own floor, James tends to stick with Steve." Natasha added.

"Steve knows the twins bedtime routine. Whenever you are gone, he helps me out." Clint said.

"He was there to see me comforting Wanda after a nightmare." Natasha added.

"And he and Barnes have pretty insane metabolisms themselves so they should be able to make sure Pietro's is maintained." Clint was smiling slightly.

"And from what Steve and James have said, James had younger sibling, so they know how to handle tantrums and possible arguments." Natasha smiled as well.

"And they can actually almost keep up with Pietro. And Steve knows how to play Eye Spy with Wanda. So does Bucky." Clint was looking pretty well satisfied.

"So are we decided that we are asking Steve and James to watch Wanda and Pietro while we are gone?" Natasha arched an eyebrow at Clint.

"I believe we are." Clint nodded "JARVIS can you please ask Steve and Bucky to come to the study?"

"Of course, Agent Barton." JARVIS replied crisply.

It only took five minutes for Steve and Bucky to enter the room. Both men look slightly confused.

"You wanted to see us?" Steve asked.

"Yes" Natasha responded as she gestured for them to sit down across from her and Clint.

As they settled in their seats, Clint cleared his throat and said "We hate to do this, but we need a pretty big favor."

"Sure, what can we do?" Steve responded immediately.

"Don't say you can do it until we tell you exactly what it is we are asking of you." Natasha said.

"So tell us what you are asking." Bucky said "Then we can tell you if we can do it."

"Our three month grace period of just solo missions is up." Clint said bluntly.

"So, Coulson has a mission for us both in two weeks. And we need someone in the tower to take responsibility for Wanda and Pietro while we are gone. In the sense of being with them over night. Calming them down if they have nightmares. Settle arguments and handle tantrums. Perform bedtime routine. And we came to a mutual agreement that you two would be the best choice for the twins; since you already know a lot about those specific things for the twins." Natasha explained further.

Bucky and Steve exchanged a look.

"Why me? I mean I understand Steve. But why me exactly?" Bucky asked cautiously.

"Well, we are mainly asking Steve." Natasha answered non-perturbed. "But we both know that since you have come to the tower that Steve has been your comfort measure and we wouldn't want to take that away from you. Plus the twins adore you and we happen to know that you have experience with children, and we know you can handle tantrums and arguments. We also know that, like Steve, you will be able to somewhat keep up with Pietro and you also know how to keep Wanda entertained by using her powers."

The two men, again, exchanged looks.

"We would be happy to help you guys out." Steve said after a moment of silence, smiling at the two agents happily.

"Thank you. I am not sure what we would have done if you said no." Clint said relief coloring his tone.

"I am sure Coulson and his team would have taken them." Natasha reasoned "We just prefer if they stay here."

"Of course. Remember we are here to help you guys anyway we can with them." Steve said "We all will always have your six. Whether it's in the field or in the tower."

"Well we appreciate it Cap." Clint grinned "We are not so used to this many people having our backs."

 **A/N: Remember reviews give me LIFE!**


	13. A New Adventure

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Hope this update finds you all well! Please enjoy chapter 13!**

 **A New Adventure**

Two weeks flew by and the morning that they were to leave for their mission found Clint and Natasha sitting in their living room in full tactical gear with Steve and Bucky.

"The twins know that we are both going to be gone." Natasha spoke up first "We told them we would be gone five days even though we are only expected to be gone three, just in case things take longer."

"Daisy is a part of the other STRIKE team that we are working with but Lincoln is still going to be here tomorrow to work with them." Clint said "We are trying to keep everything as normal as possible."

"Is there any... last minute knowledge you would like to impart upon us?" Steve said carefully.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other thoughtfully for a moment.

"They are going to be upset when they get up. They are used to at least one of us being here. Pancakes seem to be a go to comfort breakfast." Clint offered up.

"Wanda has a really particular bedtime ritual. She needs her bunny and her Captain Ameribear. She likes being tucked in snug. Nightmares for her have gotten better recently, but I am afraid that us both being gone… is going to trigger one." Concern was etched into Natasha's features "Or worse, a few. So you should know… she doesn't like being alone after waking up from one. She just needs some extra attention after one."

Both Steve and Bucky nodded.

"I really hate to say this, Tash… but we got to go. We are supposed to meet Daisy and May in an hour." Clint spoke up, glancing up from his watch.

Natasha nodded, face stony as she bent to grab her bag. Clint grabbed his bag as well as his bow case.

Natasha approached Steve and jabbed a finger into his chest as she spoke harshly "You take care of my kids." She then immediately turned and walked to the elevator and was soon followed by Clint.

They both hesitated when the elevator opened, glancing towards the twins closed bedroom door.

"We have things covered here. You two watch each other's backs and get back safe." Bucky waved them into the elevator.

 **Later that Morning**

It was two hours later when the twins came out of their room slowly and scrubbing at their eyes and dragging their bears.

"Hey you two!" Steve spoke softly as he smiled at them.

"Hi Unca Steve. Hi Unca Bucky" Wanda spoke in a sad tone as she sat down on the couch. Pietro simply sat down next to Wanda leaning his head against her shoulder.

"What do you two want to do today?" Bucky asked as he glanced between the children.

"Can we go running Unca Steve?" Pietro looked at Steve hopefully.

Steve laughed "Sure, bud, we can go for a quick run after breakfast" The little boy smiled in response

"And we are making blueberry pancakes for breakfast today." Bucky was smiling watching Wanda clutch onto her Captain Ameribear. "What do you what to do today Wanda?"

"Can we watch Rapunzel? And Lilo and Stitch?" Wanda asked sweetly.

"I am sure Uncle Tony will be all over that request. Right, JARVIS?" Steve grinned

It only took a moment for the ceiling to respond with a "Sir will be pleased to join young Miss Romanoff-Barton. He has said that he will gladly duet with her."

Wanda immediately jumped up and squealed happily.

Steve laughed at the young girls reaction and shook his head. "Why don't you two go and get dressed so we can head downstairs to make breakfast so we can get today started."

Both children immediately ran off to their room.

Bucky and Steve looked at one another before bursting into laughter.

"Wanda reminds be so much of Becca." Bucky shook his head smiling "Remember how she made us take her to see Snow White four time? She was marching around singing hi-ho for weeks and weeks."

Steve laughed "Yea, I remember. Your mom made her a Snow White costume for Halloween."

Both men smiled as they lived in the bubble of their shared memory.

It was only a moment later that both Wanda and Pietro came out of their room looking a lot happier than they had when they first woke up.

"Can we go now?" Pietro asked slightly impatient.

Steve shook his head, laughing slightly "Yea, bud we can go."

And at that they walked to the elevator and made their way downstairs.

When they entered the common room floor, they found only Tony and Pepper there. The couple was seated at the dining room table working on their respective devices.

"Good morning you guys" Pepper greeted as she stood, Tony grunted his greeting over his computer screen.

"Good morning Pepper, Tony" Steve nodded at them "Bucky and I are gonna make breakfast. Keep an eye on the twins?"

Tony looked up then and grinned "You betcha"

Steve shook his head as he and Bucky walked into the kitchen. Wanda and Pietro both watched them leave before they slowly took their places in their booster seats.

"How are my two favorite rugrats doing today?" Tony stood up so he could come to sit right next to Wanda.

Wanda's eyes took on a red glow before she answered "We miss Mama and Papa."

Pepper's face softened "We know. This is all very different, not having your Mama and Papa."

Wanda and Pietro both nodded their agreement.

Pepper came around the table then and ran a hand over Wanda's overly tangled hair. "Wanda sweetie, did Uncle Steve forget to brush your hair this morning?"

Wanda looked down "Mama usually does it. And Papa does eye spy with me while she does it… cuz I don' like the tangles…"

"Well why don't I do it and Uncle Tony can play eye spy with you?" Pepper smiled at her. Wanda returned the smile ever so gently and nodded her head. "I do believe I have a hairbrush in the study…" Pepper walked out of the room and towards the study.

"You ready to duet with me? Think you know all the words now?" Tony began tickling Wanda.

"Unca Tony!" Wanda giggled as she attempted to squirm away from me "Yea I know the words! Rapunzel is my favorite!" Tony simply smiled down at her.

 **Meanwhile in the STRIKE team Quinjet**

The cockpit was silent as Clint flew the quinjet expertly towards their destination, Peru, with May sitting in the co-pilot seat. As the clock hit the top of the hour the door slide open and Natasha walked in. She placed a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"The twins are probably awake by now." She stated matter of factly.

"I sure hope Steve and Bucky took our advice about the pancakes." Clint looked up at her and smirked slightly.

"They know as well as we do how well pancakes work at cheering them up" Natasha returned the smirk.

"What exactly is so special about pancakes?" Daisy asked from behind Natasha.

"That is the first thing they had to eat with us. The first time in their memory that they were allowed to eat until they were full." Clint smiled at the memory "It's unbelievable that that was six months ago already."

"It really is." Natasha smiled "So Mel, do you think this HYDRA base is truly big enough to require all four of us to take it down? Or was Coulson concerned about our capability when leaving our kids alone for the first time?"

"Oh, all of us are needed. Apparently they have started training new agents at this base. It is actually fairly new, but it is large." May was matter of fact

"Sounds like fun. I always like kicking some HYDRA ass." Clint grinned "Whether its new blood or not. We should be touching ground in about five hours"

 **Avengers Tower, midnight**

Steve and Bucky were surprised to find the Clint and Natasha's pull out couch was surprisingly comfortable. It had not taken them long at all to drop off into sleep after they had put the twins to bed, it had been a rather exhausting day.

Even with both super-soldier's out cold, when Wanda's scream pierced the air in the middle of the night both men were at their feet in no time at all.

They entered the twins bedroom to find Wanda sitting up in bed clutching onto her bunny, glowing eyes streaming with tears.

(The bad men! They took Mama and Papa!) Wanda's voice filled their head.

Steve immediately rushed to her side and picked her up. "Wanda, its ok. We are here." He soothed as Wanda buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed loudly.

"Come on Steve. Bring her out here. We don't want to wake Pietro up." Bucky beckoned from the door way. Steve was quick to walk out of the room with the still crying little girl.

Steve sat down on the pull out couch and began rubbing soothing circles on Wanda's back.

"I want Mama." Wanda hiccup as she picked her head up from Steve's shoulder.

"I know." Steve responded as he moved to brush her hair out of her face.

"Wanda, how would you like it if I told you about your Mama from when I first met her?" Bucky asked gently as he sat down next to them.

Wanda sniffed lightly and nodded

Bucky smiled "She liked dancing. Did you know that she used to dance ballet? I think she still dances occasionally." Wanda looked curious as she squirmed out of Steve's grasp and crawled onto Bucky's lap. "I think dancing was the only things that she actually truly enjoyed during her childhood."

Wanda looked up at Bucky then "Do you think Mama would let me learn to dance like she did?"

"I think she would love it if you would learned." Bucky responded truthfully.

 **Following Afternoon**

"Great job Wanda!" Lincoln called up towards the ceiling of the study where Wanda was floating cross-legged. "Now try to see if you can bring a couple of the blocks up to you."

Slowly but surely three blocks rose up to where Wanda was from where Pietro was speed stacking them.

"Great! Now try to make a tower with them." Lincoln instructed before turning his attention to Pietro. "Pietro can you please go and get the crayons and coloring books? I want to see if you can color a picture nicely while using your powers."

Pietro darted out of the room and was back seconds later. It wasn't much longer when Pietro held up a colored in dog, messy but complete.

"Good try! Try one more time and focus on staying in the lines." Lincoln smiled before thinking (Five more minutes Wanda!)

"Ok, Lincoln!" The little girl called out from up above. Lincoln simply grinned again.

Pietro colored two more pictures and went back to building with the blocks by the time Wanda touched back down on the ground.

"You two did great today. I cannot wait to tell Daisy all about how much progress you made today." Lincoln praised "I am positive she will be proud of you both."

Both children grinned before leaping forward and latching onto Lincoln's legs.

"Lincooooln! Stay an' eat an' watch a movie with us!" Pietro whined out.

"Well, Coulson didn't give me a time I had to be back by… What movie?" Lincoln said in a fake contemplative tone.

"Cars!" The twins chorused together.

"Well then I guess I HAVE to stay… seeing as that is my FAVORITE!" Lincoln stated dramatically.

The twins leaped up and began cheering before they raced out of the study and into the kitchen. Lincoln followed slightly behind them

"Auntie Jane! Auntie Darcy! Lincoln is gonna stay for dinner an' t' watch Cars!" Wanda said excitedly as she gripped onto Darcy's leg. Pietro had gone into the dining room and was zipping around the table where Tony and Bruce were sat.

"I mean if that is alright with you guys." Lincoln rubbed at the back of his neck

"We are perfectly fine with it. Honestly we are all ok with anything that will keep these two happy while Clint and Natasha are gone." Jane responded.

"I cannot imagine it has been too easy for them." Lincoln scrunched his face up.

"No it has not been. Wanda had a nightmare last night and Pietro had a bit of a meltdown this morning when he realized it was still a few days until they would be back." Steve responded from his place on a barstool at the island.

"Unca Steve how many days till Mama and Papa are back?" Wanda asked from her place on Darcy's hip.

"Well… Today is two days… and they said at most they would be gone for five days so you have at most three more days." Steve explained.

Wanda's smile diminished slightly as she laid her head onto Darcy's shoulder. "Oh…ok"

"Didn't Uncles Tony say he was going to take you two to get ice cream tomorrow afternoon? That sounds like fun." Steve said, attempting to pull Wanda's attention away from her absent parents.

"Yea! We are goin' to da place where they make whatever flavor you wan'!" Wanda smiled brightly before squiring out of Darcy's arms and dashing out of the kitchen.

"It is just going to take time for them to get used to the fact that sometimes their parents have to be gone at the same time." Bucky said from his place next to Steve. The other adults all nodded their agreement.

 **The Following Evening**

Steve and Bucky had just finished putting the twins to bed and were relaxing on Clint and Natasha couch when JARVIS interrupted them.

"Apologies for interrupting your evening Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes, but Agent Coulson is here and wishes to speak with you both as well the other present Avengers." The voice in the ceiling spoke softly as to not wake the sleeping children in the other room.

"Thank you JARVIS. Will you be able to keep an eye on the twins and alert us if they wake up?" Steve replied.

"Of course."

"I will never get used to a talking ceiling…" Bucky grumbled as both men got up and walked to the elevator.

Everyone else was still milling about the common floor when Bucky and Steve arrived back on it.

"Alright Agent. Captain Handsome and his partner in crime are here. Can we know what you are here for now?" Tony asked Coulson sarcastically.

Everyone in the room turned their gaze onto Coulson.

"I am unfortunately here to inform you that while their mission was successful, Clint and Natasha are not going to be back for another few days." Coulson stated crisply.

"Why exactly?" Bruce inquired

"They, as well as Agent Johnson, were injured and are being treated by Agent Simmons." Coulson responded.

 **A/N: AND stay tuned for the next chapter to find out WHAT happened to Clint Natasha and Daisy and the aftermath of them being injured! Remember reviews give me life!**


	14. Debrief

**A/N: This chapter took longer than I thought it would… Damn you writers block! Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Debrief**

"What happened?!" Pepper all but shrieked.

"Clint was shot in the knee. As soon as the adrenaline wore out he couldn't walk anymore. Natasha dislocated her left shoulder pretty badly. Daisy's right arm is completely shattered and her left arm is fractured in one place… Jemma wants to ensure Clint and Natasha are stable and have no other injuries that were looked over before they come back here." Coulson explained.

"How did all that happen? What was the mission?" Steve asked

"Well, as you all know, we have been taking out HYDRA bases as we find them. We got word about a month ago about a base and training center in Peru." Coulson began explaining as he sat down on the couch. "We weren't expecting there to be more than maybe one hundred HYDRA agents to be there with more than half of them being trainees. I was comfortable sending only the four of them in knowing that Daisy can easily take out a large number of people with her powers at once, and May, Clint, and Natasha can all take out people in quick succession. But there ended up being two hundred and fifty HYDRA agents. Clint cannot pinpoint exactly when he got shot. Natasha had her left arm ripped out of its socket and it was at that point and time that Daisy went a bit overboard with her powers and her right arm ended up being completely shattered and left arm ended up broken despite her gauntlets."

"And why can they not come back to the tower?" Steve asked confused.

"When Clint was shot, the bullet not only went through his kneecap but it nicked an artery. He lost a significant amount of blood before he even realized he was injured. He is fine now, but Jemma just wants to keep him for observation until tomorrow before transferring him to Dr. Cho's care." Coulson explained.

"And what about Natasha?" Pepper asked a look of concern in her eyes.

"Natasha is perfectly fine. Jemma fixed her up and she is in a sling. Luckily for her there seems to be only some minor tears to her muscles. They should heal fine. She just doesn't want to leave Clint. Apparently he lost consciousness while Melinda was stopping the bleeding and Natasha had a bit of a moment." Coulson explained

"What about Daisy? How is she doing?" Bruce asked

"Well, her right arm was able to be simple set without surgery. But her left arm needed to be surgically fixated." A tone of concern entered Coulson's voice "Lincoln is by her side now."

"Can you have that Scientist duo of yours send me the schematics for Daisy's gauntlets? Maybe I can improve upon them so that this kind of thing doesn't happen again." Tony spoke up.

"Clint and Natasha wanted me to talk to you two." Coulson said pointing out Bucky and Steve "About Wanda and-"

"Sorry for interrupting Agent Coulson but The Young Romanoff-Barton's have both experienced a nightmare and are awake." JARVIS said.

"You will just have to talk to Steve. I am gonna go up there and make sure they are ok. This is Wanda's second nightmare since they left. And this is Pietro's first nightmare in I don't know how long." Bucky spoke as he walked towards the elevator.

Pepper got to her feet and began walking towards the elevator as well "I'll help you. It might be good to have two sets of hands to comfort them both."

As the elevator slid shut, Coulson turned too Steve "Natasha and Clint wanted me to talk to guys and ask if you both were willing to come to SHIELD base with the twins tomorrow. They were both hoping to see them tonight via video chat, but they knew that the likelihood that they would be asleep by the time I got here was high."

"We would be happy to bring them up to SHIELD base tomorrow. And since they are awake I think it would be great to have them video chat with them. It might just help comfort them more effectively after whatever nightmare they had. JARVIS can you have Bucky and Pepper bring the kids back down here?" Steve was smiling brightly.

"Of course Mr. Rogers" JARVIS replied

"Can you call them now so that-" Steve looked away from the ceiling to find Coulson already tapping away on a tablet. He handed the tablet over to Steve as it rang.

It only took a moment for the call to connect. An exhausted looking Natasha filled the screen. Steve could clearly see her left arm in a sling.

"Are they awake?" Natasha asked simply, forgoing a greeting.

"Yes. Bucky and Pepper are bringing them downstairs now. I should say they were asleep, but they both had a nightmare. JARVIS alerted us to them being awake not even five minutes ago." Steve explained.

"Pietro had a nightmare?" Natasha questioned softly. Steve saw her turn away with a look of worry on her face "It has been two months since his last nightmare."

Steve opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the elevator opening to reveal Bucky and Pepper both carrying one of the twins who were both still softly crying. "Wanda, Pietro, Uncle Phil has someone on his tablet that wants to talk to you."

They both looked up through their tears. Steve turned the tablet around and both the children screeched in delight when they saw Natasha on the screen.

"Hi you guys." Natasha said softly. Steve did not miss the distinct sound of tears within her voice as he handed the tablet over to Wanda once Bucky had set her down on the ground. The little girl immediately grabbed her brothers hand and they both walked and ended up curled onto the sofa looking at the tablet with rapt attention.

"We miss you and Papa, Mama." Wanda said her bottom lip wobbling with her held back tears "When are you coming home?"

"Soon, little one. And tomorrow Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky are going to bring you to see Papa and I. We have to stay were Uncle Phil lives because Papa got hurt and Uncle Phil's friend? Jemma? The one who gave you guys' candy for your birthday?" The twins nodded in recognition "She is a doctor like Uncle Bruce and she is taking care of Papa." Natasha explained

"Ok, Mama." Wanda nodded as she sniffled.

"Can we talk to Papa?" Pietro asked as he wiped his nose with his arm and whimpered slightly.

Natasha smiled "Of course."

A moment later and some shuffling on her end and Clint joined Natasha on the screen rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Hi you two, how are you?"

Wanda looked on the verge of tears again. "The bad men showed up while I was sleepin' again. It was so real!"

"An' they took us away from you and Mama." Pietro added looking near tears as well at the mention of the nightmare.

Clint and Natasha looked at one another before Clint said in all seriousness "No one is ever going to take you away from us."

"We promise you that. You are always going to be with us. And we are always going to keep you safe." Natasha added

Both the twins nodded before they both let out long yawns.

Natasha smiled at them softly before she said "Ok you two, Mama and Papa are tired. How about you guys go to sleep too and we will see you tomorrow?"

"Ok Mama." Wanda said as Pietro nodded his agreement.

"We love you two." Clint said as Natasha gave a small wave to them both.

"Love you!" The twins responded before the tablet went dark.

"Ok you two! You ready to go to bed? We got a busy day tomorrow to go see your Mama and Papa!" Steve spoke up as Phil took back his tablet from Wanda.

Wanda nodded "Can I sleep with you an' Uncle Bucky, Uncle Steve?"

Steve smiled "Of course Wanda."

"What about me?" Pietro asked quietly as he approached Steve and Bucky.

"You can too kiddo." Bucky said as he reached down and ruffled Pietro's hair.

 **Next Day at SHIELD base**

"I feel really bad that this is the first time that you two are here." Coulson spoke as they walked down the hallway towards the medical wing "While the twins are with Clint and Natasha, I would love to give you both a tour of the base and introduce you to some more agents."

"Sounds like a plan." Steve smiled as they finally entered the medial wing.

"I will wait out here for you." Coulson said as he stopped just outside the door. Steve and Bucky nodded their agreement.

The first person they saw was Daisy. She was sitting up in the bed with both arms resting on pillows, her right arm was in a cast while her left arm was covered in an external fixator. Lincoln was asleep in the armchair next to her bed.

"Daisy!" Wanda cried out happily.

"Hey you two!" Daisy smiled brightly "I heard about how great you guys did with Lincoln! I am so proud of you!"

"You got hurt!" Pietro looked said as he eyed her arms warily.

"Yea I did. But don't you worry, Jemma said my arms will be all healed in a little less than two months!" Daisy smiled at them.

"Will we still get to see you?" Wanda looked at her with wide eyes

"Of course. Lincoln will be helping you the most though." Daisy spoke softly.

The twins nodded their understanding as they quickly moved on through the medical wing.

"We are all glad you are ok Daisy. Tony is working on improving your gauntlets so this type of thing won't happen again." Steve said

Daisy looked surprised "Thank you." Steve simply smiled as he and Bucky began following the two children.

As they turned the corner Steve was unsurprised at what he saw. Wanda had crawled up onto the bed and was curled up onto Clint's lap carefully avoiding his leg. Pietro was on Natasha's lap and was carefully hugging her on her uninjured side.

Natasha looked up from Pietro's head and made eye contact with Steve "Thank you for bringing them."

"Of course." Steve smiled "We are going to go and get a tour of the place from Phil. Then I am going to talk to Dr. Simmons about getting you guys out of here and back home."

"Thanks Cap." Clint smiled at him.

 **A/N: I know kinda short. Next chapter we should be getting into the good stuff for this story arc! I am like super excited about it! I think it is going to be GREAT!**


	15. Auntie Love

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! YAYAYAYAY I am really flippin excited for this arc! Also kinda sad because this arc is going to close out this story… (Most likely there will be a sequel…) But anyways I really hope you like this chapter!**

 **Auntie Love**

"Agents, Miss Lewis and Dr. Foster would like to know if they may come up to the apartment. They have breakfast." JARVIS spoke as Clint and Natasha sat sipping at their cups of black coffee.

Clint raised an eyebrow in question to which Natasha nodded "Send 'em up J"

A moment later the elevator opened to Jane and Darcy. Jane was carrying a rather large bag of food that was quickly filled the room with delicious scents.

"Good morning!" Darcy chirped.

"How are you two feeling?" Jane asked as she began unpacking a variety of things from the bag onto the kitchen counter.

"We're fine. Definitely not the worst injuries we have procured on missions." Natasha spoke with a heaviness in her voice.

"Well you both look a lot better than you did a few days ago. You look less bruised up, Natasha. And Clint, you don't look nearly as deathly pale!" Darcy said bluntly.

"What did you bring up for breakfast?" Clint asked, effectively changing the subject.

"I was expecting Thor as well as Sif from Asgard this morning, so I had prepared all the fixings for breakfast burritos. But, apparently they won't be here until the afternoon. So I thought I would bring it up here." Jane said as she turned toward the other people within the kitchen "So what would you all like in your burritos?"

 **45 min later**

Once the adults were done eating their breakfast and Jane had prepared five egg, ham, cheese, and potato burritos for the twins (one for Wanda four for Pietro) who were now awake, conversation was moved into the living room to allow the twins space to eat.

"So we wanted to talk to you both about something…" Jane began gently.

"Oh?" Natasha responded as she reclined herself into the sofa and leaned into Clint's side, carefully cradling her left arm to herself.

"We both happen to know that you two are stubborn." Darcy piped up "From observation as well as from what we have been told."

"So we know that you won't ask for help." Jane explained quickly "Even if you really need it. And you two are injured and with two four year olds I highly doubt you have had much chance to relax or take it easy in order to allow your bodies a chance to heal."

"I'll admit that we are, uh, not as relaxed… as we usually are when injured." Clint said "But we both knew that was part of the deal when we took the kids on."

"Well how about we take them off your hands for the afternoon? Darcy and I were going to go out for the day, get some lunch, and maybe spend some time at Central Park. And we both wouldn't mind the twins joining us so you two can get some much needed rest and relaxation." Jane offered.

"I don't know…" Natasha hesitated.

"They must be going stir crazy being stuck in your apartment." Darcy said "If we take them we can get some of that energy out."

"Come on, Tasha. What's the harm? I mean they would be with their Aunts!" Clint smiled

"They also haven't been out in public since we did that interview. Paparazzi is probably frothing at the mouth to get a picture of them." Natasha's voice dripped with worry.

"We talked to Pepper and she is allowing us to use one of Tony's cars with the extremely dark tint and she is assigning a security detail, which includes Sam, to the park." Jane added.

Natasha's eyes flicked between the two women as she chewed on her lip. She quickly nodded her head "Alright."

It was at that moment that a large thud sounded out from the kitchen followed by Wanda yelling "I'm ok!"

Clint and Natasha simply laughed as Jane and Darcy both exchanged bewildered looks.

"Wanda, Pietro, come here please!" Clint called into the kitchen as he readjusted his leg

A moment later both twins stood in front of their parents

"First of all, what was going on in the kitchen Wanda?" Natasha asked.

"We was done eating… But you an' Papa hadn't said we could come in here yet. So I started floatin'. Cuz I was bored an' Lincoln an' Daisy told me I should practice. But I hit my head on the light. I'm not used to there being big lights on the roof." Wanda rubbed a hand over the top of her head "But I'm ok"

Clint and Natasha both shook their heads "How would you two like to go and spend the day with Auntie Jane and Auntie Darcy?" Clint asked

"YEA!" They both yelled

Natasha smiled as she carefully got up off the couch "Ok, let's get you two ready to go then."

"Can we wear our Papa shirts from Katie?" Pietro asked as he moved his legs at a rate that made his lower half a blur.

Natasha smiled softly at him as she ran her right hand over his cheek "Sure. I think they are both clean."

With that Natasha walked into the twins room with the twins on her tail.

"Can either of you French braid?" Clint asked suddenly

Darcy blinked rapidly "Uh, I can?"

"Could you possibly do Wanda's hair? I have been doing it the last few days but my hair skills are limited to pony tails and basic braids." Clint frowned "She is kind of frustrated. She is used to Natasha doing her hair in these intricate styles."

"Yea, I can do it." Darcy nodded.

It was only a moment later that the twins came rushing out in matching outfits of jeans and Hawkeye tshirts. When Natasha came out she had Wanda's hairbrush in hand.

Darcy immediately popped up from her position in order to walk over to Natasha and take the brush.

"Wanda! Come over here so I can do your hair!" Darcy chirped as she walked to the dining room table. "You too, Jane. You can distract her. Play eye spy."

Wanda let out a happy squeal as she ran to stand in front of Darcy and Jane walked over to sit at the table as well.

Ten minutes later, Wanda stood happily with French braided pigtails.

"Here are their coats." Natasha handed Darcy a tiny bright red pea coat and a tiny blue hoodie that had a silvery avengers emblem on the back

"They know they are not allowed to use their powers in public." Clint looked at the twins pointedly "BUT if they do and they become too much of a handful you can bring them home."

"You two listen to your Aunts." Natasha said sternly as she leaned down a pressed a kiss onto each of the twins foreheads. "Have fun. We love you."

Both children giggled in response before they both jumped to hug Natasha around her neck. They then ran over to the couch and climbed up onto Clint in order to hug him goodbye as well.

It was only moments later that Darcy, Jane, and the twins were in the elevator on their way down to the garage.

 **Late Afternoon, Central Park**

Central Part was beautiful this time of year. The leaves had turned but not yet fallen and the breeze that swept through the park was crisp. The food carts had begun selling hot chocolate and other seasonal favorites.

At the moment Jane was sitting on a bench with two brand new build-a-bears next to her (one dragon sporting a red cape and a Mjolnir and a snowy white bunny that had a red sweater) and she was watching as Darcy chased a squealing Wanda and Pietro. When Darcy caught them up in her arms Jane raised her phone up to take a photo. She quickly sent the photo to Natasha.

"Darcy! Come here!" Jane called out. Darcy nodded as she put the children down tickling them slightly jogging the short distance to where Jane was sitting. They both watched as the twins carefully began climbing a tree in their sightline.

"What's up?" Darcy asked turning away from the twins.

"I was thinking we should get a snack. Maybe some kettle corn and hot chocolate?" Jane asked as she looked at Darcy

"I like the way you think Jane Foster. Sugar them up before sending them home…" Darcy winked at Jane.

"No. This is more just a ploy to fulfill my craving for kettle corn. The smell of it has been making my mouth watering since we walked into this park." Jane shrugged. "I just have no clue what size bag I should get. What do you think?"

"I say get the biggest bag they have. I am sure the little guys are going to love the stuff and will devour the heck out of it." Darcy smiled "Can you put cinnamon in my hot chocolate?"

"Sure. You go get them down from that tree and I will go and get our snack." Jane smiled as she clapped her hands together and stood "They must have gotten up into the leaves, I can't see them. Wanda probably used her powers to help them along." With that Jane walked away.

Darcy scrunched her eyebrows together as she walked over to the tree and tried to see where exactly the twins were within its branches.

"Wanda! Pietro! Auntie Jane is getting a snack! Why don't you climb down now so we can meet her by the bench?" Darcy called up the tree.

Darcy waited a moment but her voice was only met with the branches being rustled by the wind.

"We can play eye spy while we wait!" Darcy sing-songed her bribe.

Again, no children slid down the tree.

Darcy's voice sharpened and raised slightly in volume when she spoke next "I mean it you two. Get down here!"

Deafening silence met Darcy ears as she finally dropped her tote to the ground "I am coming up there! And I am telling Auntie Jane to throw out your cocoa!"

Darcy went higher and higher into the branches and could not find the twins. Panic was quickly building within her as she carefully climbed back down.

"Darcy! Why were you climbing the tree? Where are the twins?" Jane looked confused as she approached Darcy. "Why are you pale?" 

"They… they weren't in the tree…" Darcy said carefully before setting into panic "I-I-I don't know where- I don't know where they are!"

Jane's eye went wide as she dropped the drink tray that held four hot chocolates in shock. She quickly shoved the large bag of popcorn she had in her hands at Darcy before darting across the field towards the only person on their security detail that she recognized- Sam Wilson.

"Sam! The kids are not where we thought they were! You guys need to help us sweep the area for them!" Jane spoke frantically.

"Shit." Sam said under his breath before he relayed the message about a sweep of the general area to the rest of five person detail.

 **20 min later**

Sam walked up to Jane and Darcy his face neutral.

"Please, oh please, tell me you guys found them curled up together and napping somewhere really random. Like maybe under a bush?" Darcy looked at Sam pleadingly.

"We couldn't find them. I am having the detail extend out their perimeter as we speak. But one of you should get Pepper on the phone. She can get ahold of Tony and he can possibly deploy the Iron Legion to help search." Sam said only a hint of worry bleeding into his voice.

"Dear God. We lost the children of two assassins." Darcy shuddered.

"Darcy, breath." Jane placed a hand on Darcy's shoulder before pulling her phone out. "Everything is going to be fine. How far can two four year olds get?"

"You forget that these four year olds have super powers…" Darcy muttered

Jane ignored her as she dialed Pepper's number. It only took a moment for her to pick up "Pepper. We have a bit of a situation… The twins are missing."

 **A/N: I know… I'm evil. I have loaded this story with too many cliffhangers. (calming thought: this story will have a happy ending!) Please tell me all the thoughts you are having! Even if it is just a keyboard smash. I want to know how you are reacting!**


	16. Chaos

**A/N: Because I felt bad about leaving you guys on YET ANOTHER cliffhanger I decided I would express write the next chapter and just put aside my other stories for the moment… Hope this satisfies you all!**

 **Chaos**

"What?! What do you mean?!" Pepper all but shrieked from her place at the table. Tony looked up from his position on one of the armchair placed near her.

Pepper had stood up and was pacing as she listened intently "Ok…ok… you guys keep looking. Tony is right here. I will tell him and get you guys some help." She quickly hung up.

"What was that about?" asked sounding slightly bored as he picked at his fingernails.

"The twins are missing." Pepper said chewing her lip in worry "The security detail I had assigned to go with them has already swept the part of Central Park they were in. Sam had Jane call me. They are wondering if you can send the Iron Legion to assist with the search."

"I can do one better." Tony said as his face hardened and he stood up "JARVIS! Level 1 Assemble alarm! And prepare the Legion for release. We are finding the twins."

With that Tony strode over to the elevator as the alarm began to sound.

As Tony was having the Iron Man suit be put onto him, Steve, Bucky, Bruce, and Thor all rushed onto the floor fully ready for battle.

"What is going on Tony?" Steve asked a look of concern on his face.

"The twins are missing." Gasps of horror sounded out throughout the room "Darcy and Jane took 'em out for the afternoon and they went missing in Central Park." Tony said stonily.

"What's the plan?" Bucky was the first to speak up.

"We first need to completely sweep Central Park. But I already sent the Iron Legion to join the Security Detail I had sent with them to do that. We are going to be extending the perimeter." Tony said as stepped off the platform and his helmets visor snapped shut. "Everyone grab comms. Bruce you stay here and coordinate us though the comms so we aren't looking places twice."

Everyone nodded as they dispersed.

 **Meanwhile, on the Common Floor.**

Pepper was freaking out. She had been the one to pick the detail to go with Jane, Darcy, and the twins. And the twins were now missing. What if they had been taken by some evil HYDRA agent wanting to get them back as experiments? Are they going to find them? What are they going to tell Clint and Natasha?

Pepper was so absorbed in her own panicked thoughts that she didn't see nor hear Clint and Natasha arrive onto the floor

"Pepper?" Clint interrupted Pepper's internal monologue. "Do you know what the alarm was about? Should we be concerned? Jane and Darcy have the twins at Central Park. Do you think we should call Jane or Darcy and ask them to bring the kids back to the tower?"

Pepper looked between Clint and Natasha who both looked only mildly concerned and began laughing hysterically.

"No… No. Don't call Jane. Or Darcy." Pepper shook her head rapidly.

Natasha and Clint exchanged looks of complete bewilderment before taking a step closer to Pepper.

"What exactly is going on Pepper? Why were the Avengers assembled?" Natasha asked

"Missing persons." Pepper squeaked.

"Who is missing that they require the Avengers to assemble as well as the Iron Legion to be deployed to find them?" Clint asked

Pepper looked away from them and mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Clint stuck a finger in his ear to mess with his hearing aid

"Say that again, Pepper" Natasha asked

"THE TWINS HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR THE LAST FORTY FIVE MINUTES!' Pepper shouted before she dove into a rapid fire explanation "Jane and Darcy had their backs turned for all of three minutes and they disappeared. They immediately started a sweep with the security detail. I got a phone call about twenty minutes ago. Two minutes later is when the Legion got deployed and after that is when Tony, Steve, Thor, Bucky, and Lady Sif all met up and they all left the tower to expand the search… " Pepper began breathing heavily as she looked at Clint and Natasha trying to gauge their reaction.

Clint face held a stony and emotionless expression. And for once Pepper could read every single emotion the flitted across Natasha's face. She recognized the absolute raw anguish followed by raging anger that was quickly replaced with gnawing worry.

"Do they think someone has them?" Natasha whispered sounding very small and scared.

"From what I was told by Jane, they never saw anyone suspicious around them. And they includes Jane, Darcy, and the security detail I had on them." Pepper attempted to speak soothingly.

"So… so they are just wondering around somewhere alone?" Natasha looked near tears at this point, her voice raising in volume to nearly a shout.

"Tasha. Please. Pepper doesn't know anything besides what she has told us." Clint spoke calmly as he carefully wrapped his arms snuggly around her as he balanced on his good leg. "I know you're scared, I am too. But the team is going to find them. They won't give up until they do."

Natasha shuddered as she let out a broken sob into Clint's shoulder "I knew we should have kept them home."

"There is no way we could have known this was going to happen, Tash." Clint spoke softly as he rubbed soothing circles into Natasha's back. Clint carefully hobbled so that he could lead Natasha to sit down onto the couch.

Pepper stood and watched the two sit together silently, Clint comforting Natasha, for ten minutes before she turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen in order to grab a few water bottles to drink.

"Apologies for the interruption but I do believe the young Romanoff-Barton's are in the tower lobby with two people who are alleging to be SHIELD agents. A Miss Morse and Mr. Hunter?" JARVIS interrupted her ever so quietly "If my facial recognition scans are correct the two agents were in attendance of the young Romanoff-Barton's birthday party."

A wave of relief washed over Pepper but was fast replaced with a sense of confusion. How exactly did the twins end up with these SHIELD agents?

"Send them up JARVIS." Pepper ordered "Also alert Bruce that the twins are in the tower so he can call off the Legion and the Avengers."

"Of course Miss." JARVIS responded as Pepper walked out of the kitchen with three water bottles to find that Clint and Natasha had further curled up together on the couch. She walked over to them and handed over two of the water bottles. Clint gave her a grateful look.

Clint was opening his mouth to speak when the elevator doors opened wide and child-like giggling could be heard. Natasha's head popped up in time to see Wanda and Pietro chasing each other onto the floor followed by Bobbi and Hunter.

Natasha was off the couch in record time and had both the twins in her arms within a couple of seconds, having forgotten all about her injured arm in the process of running towards them. Clint was slower to hobble over to where Natasha was crouched on the floor sobbing into Wanda's hair as she hugged both children to her chest. Clint sat of the ground next to them and quietly pulled Natasha so that she was leaning into him.

"Why did you two have them?" Clint looked up at Bobbi and Hunter.

"We were at Central Park this afternoon because we had the day off for once." Hunter began

"About ten minutes after we left we realized these two were following us. The stinkers were using their powers to hide from us." Bobbi looked at the two children shaking her heads "They told us that their Mama and Papa were hurt and us visiting them would make them happy. Their reasoning was that visits from their friends Daisy and Lincoln make them happy. We had no idea for sure where they started following us, so we decided we would just bring them here. Sorry, we should have called… someone, to say we had them."

Natasha managed to compose herself and looked down at the twins who were both smiling sheepishly "You shouldn't have wandered away from Auntie Darcy and Auntie Jane. You two had us all so worried."

"Sorry Mama, sorry Papa!" Wanda said as she cuddled herself even closer to Natasha's chest, looking up at both Clint and Natasha with wide eyes and pouting lip.

"Yea, sorry!" Pietro piped up as he squired his way out of Natasha's grasp in order to fling himself into Clint's arms.

"It's not just us you need to apologize too. You scared your Aunts. And your uncles." Clint scolded lightly. His hard tone of voice was hardly taken seriously as he grasped Pietro and held him tightly to himself.

It was that moment that the elevator opened to reveal Tony as well as Bruce.

They both looked absolutely relived to see the twins safe.

"Can you put tracker chips in children?" Tony asked sardonically

"As nice as that would have been in this situation, Tony, chips are for pets." Pepper reasoned.

Tony snapped his fingers "I know! I should put tracking devices in their shoes!" Natasha gave him a look that bordered on approval.

"Where is everyone else?" Pepper changed the subject

"Downstairs. We all came back to the tower in a group but I flew upstairs to have the armor taken off." Tony explained. "They should be up in three… two… one…"

Right on que the elevator opened to reveal the rest of the Avengers and co. And just like Bruce and Tony, relief seemed to wash over them all at the sight of Wanda and Pietro in their parents' arms.

"Wanda, Pietro, is there anything you would like to say to your Aunts and Uncles." Clint raised an eyebrow questioningly as he glanced between the two children.

Yet again the two children couldn't help but to sheepishly duck their heads as they stood up from their parents laps.

"We're sorry for scarin' you." Wanda spoke first.

"Yea. Really sorry." Pietro added "We just wanted Mama and Papa's friend to visit and make 'em happy."

"Well, it's not ok." Jane said "But I am just so glad you two are ok"

"Me too" Darcy agreed "Just never pull a stunt like that again. I nearly had a heart attack in a tree."

At that everyone laugh as the twins finally jumped at Jane and Darcy to give them much needed hugs.

 **A/N: I told you they would be fine! One more chapter and this story is done! Tell me in the reviews if you guys would like to see a sequel!**


	17. Gotcha Day

**A/N: I want to cry right now! We are at the last chapter! I want to take some time to thank some people for their amazingly wonderful reviews and their amazing support. Feel free to skip if you would like!**

 **From Tumblr: jcc04220, agent-supergirl, firstaidkit99, francesca-salazar, dreameramb, red-priestess-of-scully-romanov**

 **From FFN: white collar black wolf, kenobi1, AnotherShiningStar, Temtaranne, hufflepuff gal 4520, FluffyKatFan, Avengin popcorn**

 **AO3: Yarnmonster28, lacemaze, Skylight_Clear_And_Pretty, laptop101**

 **To those not mentioned above who have left me a review or two or who are just reading: I LOVE YOU ALL AS WELL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY!**

 **Gotcha Day**

Once Clint and Natasha healed up from their injuries, time seemed to go by on fast forward.

Before they knew it was Christmastime. Tony and Pepper went all out with decorations and made the common floor look absolutely spectacular. Christmas morning felt especially magical when the air was filled with the giggles of two four-year-olds opening and playing with Christmas presents from Santa as well as their entire extended family. And Tony FINALLY proposed to Pepper much to everyone's surprise and excitement.

For New Years, Clint and Natasha took the twins to Bed-Stuy. It was a time of peace and quiet away from the chaos that was the Avengers tower. Simone absolutely adored the twins and doted on them the entire week they were there and made certain her much older children were kind to them.

When Clint's Birthday came around (and Natasha's as they had always celebrated Natasha's birthday with Clint's since they did not know Natasha's actual birthday) Kate came up to the tower with supplies to make everyone Clint's favorite chocolate milk shakes along with a bottle of Natasha's favorite vodka (she explained that she harassed her father into buying it).

It seemed as though no time at all had passed in the last year and yet, everything had changed since Clint and Natasha took that mission in Sokovia.

Clint and Natasha both laid in their bed, awake yet not ready to move.

"We don't have to make breakfast today right?" Clint glanced over at Natasha before sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face.

"No. Steve is making pancakes for the twins Gotcha day. Pepper has all their favorites lined up for the menu today. Pizza is being brought to the tower for lunch and Bruce is making spaghetti for dinner. And Pepper is making Sokovian pastries for dessert and has ice cream to go with them." Natasha stretched her arms high above her head as she sat up.

"They really have everyone in this tower wrapped around their little fingers don't they?" Clint chuckled slightly

"They will be in for a rude awakening when someone else decides to add to the kids in the tower." Natasha smirked

"At least then we will be able to be the cool aunt and uncle." Clint shrugged "Who do you see having a kid first? Pepper or Jane?"

"As much as I would like to say Pepper… It is going to be Jane." Natasha smirked "I am honestly surprised it hasn't happened yet."

Clint huffed out a laugh as he stood up.

"We should get dressed and maybe have some coffee before the twins get up. We have a busy day ahead of us." Natasha kicked off the covers before standing as well.

 **At Breakfast**

By the time Clint, Natasha, and the twins made it downstairs for breakfast, dressed and ready for the day, everyone else in the tower was already on the common floor, plus Coulson's team and Kate.

"Happy Gotcha day!" Kate was grinning as she held out two custom made mini bows with tiny matching quivers filled with sucker arrows. Wanda's was painted a sleek and shiny red while Pietro's was painted a matte blue.

The twins eyes immediately went wide and round at the sight of their big sister whom they hadn't seen in over a month as well as the unexpected gift.

"Go on. Take them." Clint urged them forward.

"It's a gift from Papa, Kate, and I." Natasha smiled. "We thought it was time you learned how to use real bows, like Papa and Kate."

Slowly the twins grabbed their respective bow and quiver set with growing grins on their faces.

At that moment Steve walked out of the kitchen with a large platter of pancakes and was followed by Bucky who was also holding a platter of pancakes "Pancake time! And I made them special! Chocolate chip and sprinkles for two special kiddos!"

Both of the twins immediately ran into the dining room ahead of the crowd in order to get into their boosters to the amusement of everyone in the room

"To think, you guys wanted to send them to X-men Mansion…" Coulson had a wicked grin painted across his face as he looked at Clint and Natasha.

"I am only going to say this once, Phil, so live it up; you were right." Natasha said seriously before she turned and walked towards the dining room, Clint at her side.

Coulson started laughing as he and his team followed Natasha.

"You know his ego just grew three sizes right?" May raised her eyebrow as she looked at Natasha in question.

"He is going to be unbearable for at least a week!" Daisy laughed

"We know. But it had to be said. Without him pushing us into it, we wouldn't have our kids." Clint shrugged his shoulders.

"I never did ask… what made you think we would be good parents in the first place?" Natasha looked at Coulson questioningly. "I mean I was never the maternal type and Clint is irresponsible at best." Clint looked like he was about to protest but quickly shut his mouth when Natasha shot him a sharp glare.

Coulson laughed "One of your first missions for STRIKE team: Delta was infiltrating a human trafficking ring. When you completed the mission you guys both spent more time than necessary comforting the young girls as we sorted out who they all were and where they all needed to go. After that whenever there were kids involved in the missions you took it seemed as though you made them personal. Then, before you knew I was still alive, I find out from Maria that you," his eyes connected with Clint's ", took on a protégé in the form of a young fourteen year old Kate Bishop. And she also told me that since her father was all but absent you had both taken on an almost parental role with her. After all that it wasn't hard for me to make the conclusion that you would make good parents. You both have soft spots for kids. Plus the way you were holding Wanda, Natasha… it screamed maternal."

Clint and Natasha had stopped in their tracks and were both staring at Coulson as he sat down at the table and began piling his plate with pancakes.

"You both seem to have forgotten that, sometimes- most of the times-, I know you better than you know yourself." Coulson said without looking up from his plate. "Now sit down and have some of the pancakes the good Captain made. It's family time."

Natasha and Clint simply smiled as they sat down next to their children and settled into the noise that was their makeshift family.

 **A/N: We are DONE! And now I can announce that YES there will be a sequel! I already have the basic plot thought out and I will begin writing it once my other stories have been updated! I also have decided to have a fic made up of all missing scenes! Is there a scene that didn't get written that you want to see written? Shoot me a message either on FFN or tumblr! It might just get written! Anyways again thank you all for reading my story! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Authors Note

Hey All! The sequel has been posted! It is called Not Just a Mission! Please go on over and read and let me know what you think of the first chapter! And again thanks for all the love on this fic!


End file.
